The Lost Prince
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: FFC/"Wanita adalah makhluk yang jahat—mereka penyihir, hati-hati, Jagoanku."/"Iya, Ayah."/Sakura hanya seorang pencuri. Ini bukan kisahnya, ini adalah kisah pangeran Kerajaan Konoha yang diculik sejak bayi. Perjalanan/Sebuah Dongeng/RnR? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

"_Lihatlah bintang, Hime. Mereka tak pernah berkhianat pada sumpahnya—bahwa mereka akan setia pada langit malam yang menjadi landasannya."_

"_Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, Hime! Kau pembohong!"_

"_Kau menghancurkan hatiku dengan begitu mudahnya. Kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya semua itu. Akan kubuat kau merasakannya dengan cara lain. Melalui waktu yang panjang, sama seperti penantianku yang sia-sia."_

"_Dunia luar itu kejam, Jagoanku. Ada penyihir."_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Di dunia ini ada banyak orang jahat."_

"_Apa penyihir itu jahat, Ayah? Seperti apa rupa mereka?"_

"_Mereka adalah wanita. Wanita itu monster. Mereka sangat cantik, tapi mereka sangat jahat. Mereka tinggal di istana, di rumah-rumah penduduk, di mana saja. Karena itu kau tak boleh pergi dari sini."_

"_Baik, Ayah!"_

"_Kau memang pintar, Naruto…"_

**Warning : TOTALLY AU, Fantasy, Adventure, **Humor, a lil bit—haha, I mean… a lot of** Romance. This story is dedicated to FFC—even I do not know how far this story would be deserve to compete with other amazing story. I warn you: **there's dark Jiraiya, there's annoying Naruto, there's tomboyish Sakura, there's a kingdom, and other ridiculous plot.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! Rate T for language. Also dedicated to NS Day, 11****th**** April.**

**Yosh! Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

**.**

**THE LOST PRINCE**

**.**

_**Tangkap Dia!**_

_Once upon a time_, di jalanan Konoha, seseorang dengan jubah tengah berlarian menerobos kerumunan penduduk yang masih sibuk berbelanja di pasar. Tentu akan lebih mudah jika Inoichi-san—sang panglima utama Kerajaan Konoha berteriak agar para penduduk sipil menyingkir. Namun mungkin saking bingungnya, satu-satunya komando yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah perintah untuk para pengawal-pengawal payah yang mengekor di belakang kudanya. Padahal kalau ia mau berteriak dengan sedikit lebih cerdas, ia bisa berkata, 'Menyingkir semuanya!' Dan dengan itu terbelahlah lautan manusia yang memenuhi pasar. Tapi itulah Yamanaka Inoichi, sang panglima kerajaan yang selalu gegabah.

Andai ia punya sedikit saja—mungkin dua puluh persen kecerdasan otak Nara Shikaku, sang ahli strategi perang Kerajaan Konoha, ia pasti dengan mudah menangkapku.

_Hell, yeah_! Menangkapku. Seseorang dengan jubah itu adalah aku.

"Berpencar!"

Teriakan nyaringku dengan baik diikuti oleh dua kawan baikku. Kami bertiga terpisah pada tiga arah yang berbeda. Siasatku selalu bagus. Dan dengan sedikit berpikir saja, aku bisa dengan mudah menyusup serta menyesuaikan waktu pelolosan diri—dalam hal ini jam belanja warga yang akan mengadakan festival.

Dalam beberapa puluh detik saja, langkah kakiku sudah membawaku menyusup dalam hutan belantara di luar kerajaan.

_Brukk!_

"Hei, hati-hati, Tuan!" pekik seorang wanita paruh baya yang kutabrak.

Mataku terbelalak. Isi tas wanita itu jatuh begitu juga dengan isi tasku. Oh, mungkin aku tak seberuntung biasanya. Aku membungkuk untuk memunguti barang-barangku yang berserakan, tak mempedulikan wanita berambut gelap bermata teduh dengan seekor babi mungil di dekat kakinya. Tanpa banyak bicara, aku melesat begitu merasa barang-barangku telah kembali masuk ke dalam tasku. Tanpa menoleh, aku berlari. Menuju hutan yang gelap.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Hei, Robin Hood! Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku menoleh, terengah setengah mati. Mati-matian kuatur napasku setelah berlari beberapa mil jauhnya. Dadaku naik turun sementara mataku memandangi wajah sahabat baikku. _My partners in crime_.

"Kau sendiri? Selamat dari para pengawal sialan itu?" tanyaku santai. Aku menarik napas panjang, menarik tudung jubahku dan membiarkan rambutku disapu angin semilir dalam hutan.

"Kau tahu kemampuan kami, Bos!" teriak Suigetsu dengan keras—mencoba bersaing dengan suara air terjun. Kutatap cengirannya, lalu aku mendengus perlahan.

Kubuka ikat _boots_ lusuhku lalu kumasukkan kakiku perlahan dalam dinginnya aliran air sungai. Begitu kulit permukaan kakiku diterjang derasnya air yang mengalir, napasku terhembus keras. "Nikmatnya…."

"Apa ini di tasmu?"

Aku menoleh pada Juugo, _partner_-ku satunya. Ia menatap isi tas yang kubawa. Di dalamnya, keluarlah beberapa gulungan yang kucuri dari kerajaan pagi ini bersama Suigetsu dan Juugo. "Ada apa? Surat berharganya tak lengkap?" tanyaku setengah khawatir.

"Bukan," Juugo menggeleng, "ada selembar kertas."

"Mungkin milik wanita yang kutabrak tadi. Tak sengaja terbawa olehku. Apa isinya?"

Suigetsu menyeringai saat mengintip isi selebaran yang ada di tangan Juugo. "Wah, hadiahnya semakin besar," gumamnya.

Aku mendesah. "Jangan bilang itu selebaran 'Wanted' wajah kita lagi."

"Bukan." Jugo menyerahkan kertas yang agak lusuh itu padaku. Tanganku terulur, merentangkannya, lalu membacanya perlahan. Alisku naik ke atas. Oh, selebaran ini.

Ini adalah kisah yang datang dari sebuah kerajaan besar bernama Konoha. Oh, tentu aku bukan isi kisahnya. Hahaha, mana mungkin seorang pencuri hebat—buronan kelas kakap sepertiku menjadi incaran semua orang? Oh, aku memang incaran, tapi incaran penjara kerajaan, bukan incaran Raja Minato dan Ratu Kushina. Aku hapal selebaran ini. Hampir tiap tahun di seluruh perjalanan hidupku, selebaran ini terbaca oleh mataku.

Pencarian sang pangeran.

Ya, ini adalah kisah sang pangeran yang tak pernah kutahu wajahnya. Aku sih tak peduli. Aku lebih sibuk mencuri di sana-sini untuk mengumpulkan uang. Aku ingin kaya, agar aku bisa segera membawa kakakku berobat ke Kerajaan Suna.

Tempat itu jauh sekali. Butuh banyak uang untuk membawa kakakku ke tempat itu. Lagipula kakakku menyukai tempat itu. Tak buruk memang. Meski aku lahir di Konoha dan sebagian masa pertumbuhanku ada di wilayah kerajaan ini, tapi aku pernah ke Suna dengan keluargaku dulu.

Dulu—Pernah.

"Hei, kalau kau diam seperti itu, kau terlihat berbeda," celetuk Suigetsu. Aku menoleh, menatap matanya dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Agaknya ia sadar. Ia terkikik pelan sembari menyenggol bahu Juugo. "Kau terlihat cantik kalau seperti itu, Haruno Sakura."

Cih, aku benci tiap ia memanggilku seperti itu.

Nama itu terlalu perempuan.

Aku mendengus—lalu kutarik lagi tudung jubahku ke atas, namun terhenti oleh suara Juugo yang menenangkan. "Bos, jangan ditutup. Suigetsu hanya bercanda."

"Hei! Aku tidak bercanda."

Aku menyipitkan mataku. "Baiklah, Suigetsu memang benar, Bos. Sebenarnya kau terlihat pantas dengan gaun dan berdiri di kerajaan. Lagipula tak ada orang yang tahu kalau kau seorang perempuan selain kami berdua."

Aku tertawa sarkastis. "Kalau kau mau, kami akan mencuri gaun untukmu. Mungkin kau bisa mendekati pangeran dan menjadi permaisuri. Dengan begitu kau tak perlu lagi mencuri, Bos!" seru Suigetsu bersemangat.

"Hei, Hiu! Kau lupa kalau pangeran itu tak ada di istana, eh?" tanyaku sambil melempar selebaran itu tepat di mukanya. Ia meringis sebelum akhirnya menggaruk tengkuknya, mengangguk.

"Siapa pun yang menemukan pangeran itu akan mendapat imbalan yang pantas dan permohonannya akan dikabulkan, Bos. Kau tak tertarik?" tanya Juugo.

"Buat apa?"

"Pertama, kita akan mendapat imbalan satu peti keping emas! Bisa kau bayangkan itu, Bos?" sahut Suigetsu dengan mata bersinar. "Kita bisa mengajukan permohonan agar catatan kejahatan kita dihapuskan! Bagus kan?"

"Aku tak tertarik."

"Tapi dengan itu, kau dan Sasori akan lebih mudah pergi ke Kerajaan Suna," ungkap Juugo.

Aku terdiam, memikirkannya baik-baik. Sedetik kemudian aku mendesah, membalas tatapan mata mereka dengan lebih lembut. "Ada banyak hal yang tak mendukung ide kalian. Satu, kita tak punya petunjuk apapun tentang pangeran. Dua, di selebaran ini hanya terdapat fotonya saat masih bayi! Bisa kau bayangkan itu! B-A-Y-I! Apa kau kira seorang pangeran berusia dua puluh tahun tak akan berubah wajahnya dan tetap berwajah bayi, hah!" teriakku pada Suigetsu sambil menunjuk selebaran di atas pangkuannya. "Tiga, ada banyak orang yang mencarinya. Apa kalian berdua pikir kita bisa dengan mudah menemukannya sementara anggota kerajaan dan semua penduduk Konoha tak pernah berhasil menemukannya? Dan yang terakhir, sekali lagi, kita tak punya petunjuk!"

"Tapi—"

"Berhentilah berdebat denganku!" teriakku kesal. "Dia hanya pangeran yang terpisahkan dari keluarganya yang pasangan pemimpin kerajaan! Tak ada hidup yang sempurna! Kita saja hidup menderita, kenapa pangeran harus hidup bahagia!" teriakku kesal.

Juugo dan Suigetsu saling berpandangan. "Baiklah, kami tak akan membahasnya," bisik Juugo pelan. "Toh kami bukan penduduk asli Kerajaan Konoha, kami tak tahu apa-apa tentang pangeran ini."

Aku menatap Juugo yang menunduk dan Suigetsu yang mengalihkan pandangannya pada air terjun.

"Tapi kami tak menderita seperti yang kau katakan barusan. Kami senang, kami bahagia bisa melewati hari-hari yang menegangkan bersamamu, Bos. Meski mungkin itu tak cukup untuk mengurangi penderitaanmu." Suigetsu lagi-lagi menggaruk tengkuknya. Kulihat ia meraih air sungai dengan kedua telapak tangannya lalu menenggaknya.

Oh, tidak. Sekarang aku merasa sangat jahat pada mereka.

"Aku senang kok melewati empat tahun ini dengan kalian berdua," ujarku tulus. Juugo mengangkat wajahnya sementara kulihat Suigetsu tersenyum tipis. "Kalian mau dengar soal pangeran ini?"

Keduanya menoleh dan menatapku dengan tatapan bersemangat.

"Oke-oke… Aku akan bercerita. Cerita ini seperti dongeng, kalian tahu? Sebelum ayah dan ibuku meninggal, tepatnya dulu saat kecil, mereka pernah menceritakan kisah ini padaku. Yah, tak semua orang tahu kisah ini, hanya orang-orang kerajaan saja. Kalian kan tahu kalau kedua orang tuaku pernah mengabdi di istana."

Keduanya mengangguk.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Siap bercerita.

"Kalian tahu kakak dari raja, Ratu Tsunade? Dulu ia memiliki seorang pengawal yang hebat. Jiraiya namanya. Lelaki itu sangat mengabdi pada Ratu Tsunade—atau boleh dibilang Tuan Puteri Tsunade kala itu. Ia selalu ada di sampingnya, melindunginya, mencintainya dengan sangat. Kudengar dari ayahku, katanya Puteri Tsunade awalnya kesal pada pengawalnya itu. Tapi kalian pasti tahu kan pepatah 'Bahkan tetes air bisa menghancurkan batu'? Hati wanita bisa berubah. Hati wanita itu bisa luluh dengan pengorbanan seorang pria yang mencintainya dengan segenap hatinya. Terlebih lagi, lelaki bernama Jiraiya itu selalu ada di sampingnya. Mau tak mau, pasti hati seorang wanita terbuka."

"…"

"Harusnya begitu. Tapi entah, tanpa sebab yang pasti, sebuah kejadian mengubah kesetiaan lelaki bernama Jiraiya itu dan membuat lelaki itu membuang cintanya pada Tuan Puteri."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Suigetsu yang masih memangku dagunya dengan lututnya.

"Ayah bilang, Puteri mengkhianatinya. Puteri menerima lamaran pangeran dari tempat yang sangat jauh—namanya Dan. Mungkin lelaki itu sangat kesal. Ketika Puteri diundang di negeri lain, negeri pangeran bernama Dan itu, ia hilang kendali. Kebetulan saat itu baru seminggu adik laki-laki Puteri Tsunade mendapatkan seorang putera, yang harusnya jadi penerus kerajaan ini. Tapi Jiraiya menculiknya!"

"Apa?"

"Lelaki itu membawa sang pangeran pergi… entah ke mana."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Oh, tempat ini sepi sekali!"

Pemuda pirang itu mendengus. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dari ranjang, membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. "Rrrr…"

"Ayah lama sekali tak ke sini, aku bisa mati bosan di sini!"

"Rrrr…"

Pemuda itu lalu meloncat dari ranjang empuknya. Kakinya lalu melangkah menyusuri lantai kayu rumahnya. Ia membuka jendela kamarnya dan dalam sedetik, angin mengalir sejuk menerpa wajahnya. Helai-helai rambut pirangnya menari tersapu angin. Diam-diam ia tersenyum. Mata birunya ikut terpancar dengan indahnya. Dua bongkah safir itu menunduk, menatap bunga-bunga matahari yang menghiasi taman kecil di jendelanya.

"Oh, aku lupa menyiramnya!" pekik pemuda itu.

"Rrrr…"

"Kyuubi, di mana aku meletakkan teko penyiramnya?"

Sang rubah merah di dekat pintu hanya menggerakkan ekornya.

"Ayolah, Kyuubi. Itu bukan jawaban yang kuinginkan," rengek sang pemuda. "Kau pasti tahu kan di mana aku menaruhnya?"

"Rrrr…"

"Baiklah. Kau sama sekali tak membantu." Pemuda itu mendesah. Ia berbalik lagi menatap tanaman-tanaman bunganya yang malang. "Terpaksa aku memakai ini, Kyuubi."

"Rrrr…"

"Ayah akan marah kalau tahu aku menggunakannya…," ungkapnya bingung. "Tapi ayah tak akan tahu. Kau janji tak akan bilang pada Ayah?"

Sang rubah menggerakkan sembilan ekornya dengan senang.

"Baiklah!" seru sang pemuda. Ia melangkah mendekat ke jendela. Dihirupnya udara baik-baik, lalu ia pandangi langit. Bongkah safir di matanya terpejam, seiring dengan gerakan bibirnya yang mulai melantunkan nada sementara kedua tangannya merengkuh udara.

"_Eregranes vimbus hirakuma avanezra…."_

Suaranya perlahan menguar seiring angin yang berhembus cukup intens. Perlahan tapi pasti, angin semakin berhembus, awan pun berkumpul di atas bangunan tempat ia tinggal.

"_Awan yang membawa air… sisihkan rinaimu… bawa takdir yang terkumpul dalam perintahku…"_

Dan dengan itu hujan benar-benar turun.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Keluarga kerajaan memiliki kemampuan untuk mengendalikan beberapa elemen sihir. Raja berambut pirang itu bisa mengendalikan angin. Istrinya bisa mengalirkan aura yang bisa membuat seseorang menjadi kuat—seperti kekuatan penyembuh. Yang jelas, orang-orang kerajaan mempunyai kekuatan yang istimewa."

Dua kawanku itu terlihat takjub.

"Untunglah mereka tak memakai sihir mereka untuk menangkap kita," celetuk Suigetsu.

Aku tertawa, setuju dengan apa yang ia katakan. "Sejak pangeran hilang, penggunaan kekuatan dilarang dilakukan di luar istana. Kalau terlihat ada satu orang saja yang menggunakan kekuatan itu, entah penguasaan elemen apapun, ia akan ditangkap."

"Eh?" Juugo terlihat bingung.

"Ya, karena itu artinya orang di luar kerajaan yang melakukannya adalah orang yang ada hubungan dengan Jiraiya yang membawa pangeran. Sihir kerajaan bisa dipelajari, yah… beberapa di antaranya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Suigetsu makin terlihat penasaran.

"Karena aku juga mempelajarinya."

"APA!"

Aku tertawa melihat reaksi keduanya. "Aku bukan keturunan penyihir murni. Aku hanya mempelajarinya dari buku milik ayah yang diberikan oleh Raja yang lama."

"Apa kau punya elemen khusus?" tanya Suigetsu lagi—masih dengan wajah penasaran.

Aku menggeleng, "Aku kan sudah bilang, aku bukan keturunan murni. Aku belajar sendiri."

Juugo memiringkan kepalanya sesaat. "Lalu sihir apa yang bisa kau gunakan?"

"Sihir penyembuhan. Hahahaha." Aku tertawa lepas, tak peduli mereka percaya atau tidak dengan apa yang kulontarkan. "Kenapa? Tak percaya?" tantangku.

Suigetsu menggumam tak jelas sementara Juugo terlihat berpikir.

"Kalian kira bagaimana aku bisa dengan cepat menyembuhkan luka kalian yang biasanya kena panah pengawal kerajaan kalau tidak dengan sihir?"

Suigetsu mengangkat kepalanya. "Hei, kau bilang berbahaya menggunakan sihir di luar istana!"

"Tentu saja. Tapi sihir yang kukuasai bukan sihir yang dikenal atau juga bukan sihir yang sangat hebat."

Kulihat kedua kawanku itu masih menatapku setengah tak percaya. Keduanya seperti memasang ekspresi orang yang takjub, seperti melihat sesuatu yang hebat. Kuakui tak mudah mempelajari sihir. Aku mempelajarinya sejak kecil.

Aku tak terlalu menginginkannya.

Sihir itu tak bisa menyembuhkan kedua orang tuaku—aku tetap yatim piatu.

"Wajah kalian seperti wajah orang desa yang melihat seorang puteri kerajaan di istana yang sangat megah," kelakarku. "Seperti seseorang yang mengetahui sesuatu yang tak biasa."

"Kau memang seperti seorang puteri."

"Oh, terima kasih. Aku memang seorang puteri tanpa gaun kerajaan dan tanpa mahkota. Aku seorang puteri hutan."

Dua orang itu saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya saling melempar tawa. Keduanya terlihat senang dan puas dengan kisah yang kuceritakan. Sebuah dongeng usang yang menaungi kerajaan ini. Kerajaan Konoha.

Lalu tak lama kemudian, dari arah barat tempat kami duduk terdengar sesuatu. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak. Angin mengalir lebih pekat. Aku menoleh ke belakang, menatap hutan belantara yang di ujungnya terhubung dengan pintu masuk kerajaan. Firasat ini… Bahaya!

"Juugo!"

Juugo bangkit dan ikut menoleh sementara Suigetsu telah lebih dulu memanjat pohon tertinggi di dekat tempat kami beristirahat. Ia dengan mudah meloncat ke ujung tebing untuk melihat kejauhan.

Aku tak tinggal diam. Kurebahkan tubuhku, berlutut di tanah sembari menempelkan daun pendengaranku ke bumi.

Suara derap kuda!

"Sial! Sepertinya pengawal kerajaan bertindak lebih jauh kali ini!" teriak Suigetsu.

"Mungkin kita mencuri sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Dokumen yang diminta desa Oto ini sepertinya bukan dokumen kerajaan biasa. Bagaimana ini?" pekik Juugo mulai kebingungan.

Aku bangkit. Kakiku mulai memanjat ke tempat yang sama dengan Suigetsu. Begitu mencapai atas, aku melihat di ujung sana, gerbang di menara utama masuk wilayah resmi kerajaan terbuka. Dan derap langkah kaki kuda itu terdengar lebih keras.

"Kalian bawa dokumennya. Bersembunyilah di dalam gua di balik air terjun selama semalam sampai keadaan aman dan antarkan gulungan-gulungan itu. Lusa, kalian harus membayar biaya rumah sakit kakakku! Ingat itu!"

Mata Suigetsu terbelalak. Ia ikut melompat turun begitu kakiku menanjak tanah. "Jangan gila, lalu kau mau ke mana?"

"Kalian berdua tak pandai berenang. Aku akan menarik semua pasukan itu mengikutiku di sepanjang hilir. Begitu aku sampai di sungai besar, aku akan melompat menghindari mereka di jurang sana."

"Tapi—"

"Tak ada tapi. Aku bosnya. Kalian ingat peraturannya."

"Sial! Ini bukan soal peraturan, Sakura!" Suigetsu terlihat kesal pada keputusanku. Aku tak peduli. Mereka memang berandal. Tapi langkah mereka bisa sejauh ini karena aku. "Mana mungkin kami membiarkanmu dalam bahaya!"

"Cih, jangan cengeng begitu! Ingat, aku punya kemampuan menyembuhkan diriku sendiri. Aku tak akan mati semudah itu! Sana sembunyi!"

Tanpa banyak penjelasan lagi—karena aku juga tak mau mendengar sangkalan mereka atas perintahku—aku mendorong keduanya melewati air terjun.

Begitu merasa kedua sosok kawanku tak terlihat, aku menyingkir, menjauh dari air terjun. Kutatap ujung hutan yang gelap dan segera kukenakan jubahku dengan rapat. Begitu suara derap kuda mendekat, aku segera berlari menyusuri hilir sungai. Berlari sekencang mungkin.

"Hei! Berhenti kau, Bajingan!"

Cih, suara Inoichi.

Tanpa menoleh, aku berlari. Dan si saat aku merasa membuat para pasukan itu merasa menang, aku melompat ke dalam air.

Arus air sungai yang deras dengan mudah menghempaskan tubuhku, menggiringnya menuju jurang. Sungguh, aku tak berbohong saat mengatakan bahwa aku bisa menyembuhkan diriku sendiri. Oleh karenanya aku tak takut kematian. Toh aku tahu dua kawanku itu akan menjaga Sasori—jika aku benar-benar mati.

Tapi tak bisa kupungkiri kalau aku tak terlalu pandai berenang. Kubiarkan air menguasai takdir hidupku kali ini. Dan aku tahu, perlahan suara derap langkah dan teriakan itu tak lagi menggema di telingaku.

Dadaku sesak. Pandanganku buram. Aku lolos, dalam banyak arti yang berbeda.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Rrrr!"

"Kyuubi! Berhenti menggigit ujung celanaku! Aku akan melaporkanmu pada ayah nanti!"

Rubah merah itu tak menurut.

"Apa sih? Aku sudah mengepel. Jam makanmu juga masih lama! Ini bukan waktunya main frisby! Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan? Aku sedang tidak mood membacakanmu buku cerita…. Kau tahu aku bosan membaca buku-buku yang sama. Aku akan meminta ayah membawa buku yang baru kalau berkunjung, oke?"

"Rrrr…"

"KYUUBI, KAU IN—"

_Sniff sniff._

Pemuda pirang itu terpaku sesaat. Ujung hidungnya bergerak membaui sesuatu yang ia kenal. Mata birunya melebar sempurna. "ARGHHH! PAI STROBERINYAAAA!"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Hei, bangun!"

Mataku terbuka. Sial, tak bisakah—siapapun orang yang bersuara barusan—tak menggoncang tubuhku dan menampari pipiku. Iya, iya! Aku akan bangun! Aku tak tuli. Aku hanya sedikit pusing.

"Hei, Nona. Bangun!"

_UHUKK!_

Aku tersentak cepat dan segera memuntahkan air yang memenuhi lambungku. Tubuhku merebah ke samping, tetap dengan terbatuk-batuk. Kurasakan pijatan lembut di tengkukku. Rasanya nyaman juga.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati seseorang berambut panjang bertubuh kekar memandangku heran. Ia berjongkok, kakinya menapak di tanah berumput yang juga menjadi alas tubuhku tergeletak saat ini. "Kau tak apa-apa? Bisa mendengar suaraku?" tanyanya.

Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja? Aku menggeleng—lalu mengangguk. Siapa dia?

"Kau kutemukan terseret arus. Beruntunglah kau masih hidup."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mencoba bangkit. Aku masih hidup. Aku memang benar-benar tak mudah mati. Semoga Juugo dan Suigetsu baik-baik saja.

"Dari mana asalmu?"

Aku terdiam, tak menjawabnya. Aneh, sepertinya aku tahu orang ini. Di mana ya? Tapi rasanya baru kali ini aku melihat wajahnya. Siapa dia? Kuperhatikan penampilannya. Rambutnya berwarna putih dan panjang terikat. Tubuhnya tinggi. Bentuk mukanya lebar. Kalau ayahku masih hidup, mungkin orang ini lebih cocok jadi kakaknya. Warna rambut mereka sama sih.

Pakaiannya terlihat biasa. Ia memakai sandal kayu seperti penduduk kebanyakan. Pakaiannya berbentuk seperti yukata dengan obi berwarna gelap melingkar di pinggangnya. Di sisi kiri, aku bisa melihat sebilah pedang yang terbungkus rapi di sana. Kulihat juga, tangan kanannya memegang sebuah bungkusan yang entah apa isinya.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang kalau kau memang orang sini," ungkapnya. Kalimatnya terdengar kocak. Tapi nada bicaranya terkesan dingin.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih."

Hanya itu kalimat yang bisa keluar dari kerongkonganku. Dengan itu pula ia berbalik, melangkah meninggalkanku yang masih duduk di tepi sungai yang tenang. Lelaki aneh. Ia menengok pada kudanya yang berwarna cokelat sedikit_ hint_ kemerahan. "Ayo Gama-chan. Aku harus belanja. Malam ini kita datang ke tempat Naru-chan."

Aku masih bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suaranya. Tapi siapa peduli? Aku tak mempedulikannya. Ia tahu kalau aku perempuan tapi meninggalkanku—meski aku tak berharap ia mempedulikanku.

Sial, perutku lapar dan aku tak tahu di mana aku sekarang. Beruntung aku selalu menyelipkan beberapa keping emas dalam sepatu dan celah-celah pakaianku. Sebaiknya aku mencari makanan.

Namun suara derap langkah mengagetkan pikiranku. Suara kuda? Sial! Aku paranoid! Aku tak kenal desa ini. Bisa saja ini masih masuk wilayah Kerajaan Konoha. Mungkin juga itu hanya suara kuda penduduk sini. Tapi bagaimana kalau itu para pengawal yang mengejarku?

Aku tak boleh tertangkap! Aku bisa membahayakan Sasori kalau aku tertangkap pengawal kerajaan.

Tak ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan selain lari.

Tanpa peduli suara nyaring perutku yang lapar, aku berlari menembus semak-semak. Berlari melewati jalan bebatuan. Untunglah sepatu ini masih terpasang di kakiku. Tapi bukan itu yang harus kupikirkan sekarang.

Aku butuh melarikan diri!

Aku terus berlari. Sampai suara-suara langkah kuda itu menjauh dan tak terdengar di telingaku lagi. Aku terbiasa berlari. Aku harus terus berlari. Melewati akar-akar pohon hutan kecil yang menggantung, tak sempat memperhatikan ada ular atau tidak. Aku berlari lagi, melewati jalanan hutan yang licin. Aku tak sempat pula mempedulikannya. Mataku hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Lurus. Lurus tanpa menoleh sedetik pun.

Hingga _emerald_-ku menatap sebuah rumah yang tinggi—seperti menara tapi bukan.

_Brakk!_

Tak peduli ini rumah siapa, aku langsung masuk. Tubuhku terengah tanpa bisa terkontrol.

_Krieet._

Mataku melebar saat mendengar suara dencitan di belakangku. Aku menoleh pelan tanpa menurunkan tudung jubah yang kukenakan. Aku tak memiliki banyak tenaga kali ini.

_Bugh!_

Benda keras itu menghantam sisi kiri kepalaku—membuatku ambruk setelah dalam sedetik aku sempat melihat sesuatu berwarna kuning menyambangi penglihatanku. Setelah itu, sisanya gelap. Aku benar-benar ambruk.

**TBC**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_**The idea of this story based from one of Disney Movie**_**. Sedikit kisahnya terinspirasi dari sana. Sebuah film animasi yang baru dan kocak. Entah kenapa saya kepikiran membuat cerita ini karena menonton film itu.**

**Oh, saya nggak mau memberitahu judul filmnya sekarang. Nanti saja di chapter terakhirnya. Sementara boleh kok ditebak kalau kalian mampu, soalnya ceritanya benar-benar sudah jauh beda. Hahahahaha. Sebenarnya beberapa hari lalu saya nemu fic yang nyalin total dari film ini di FNE^^ pairnya sama pula.**

**Saya bingung ini masuk genre apa, yang jelas bukan horor. ***sorry, Juju-chan*** **_**thanks to her**_** yang ngasih tahu tentang event ini. Saya masukin sihir-sihir gaje di dalamnya. Oh, jangan nanya itu kalimat sihir artinya apa ya… ^^**

**Oke, sebenarnya saya mau bikin **_**oneshot fluffy**_** aja. Yang benar-benar fantasi kayak **_**The Lord of The Ring**_**. Tapi saya gak mampu. Dengan ide seadanya yang **_**fairy tale**_** banget—yang jelas kalau dibikin oneshot bisa jadi di atas 10.000 kata—saya buat ini jadi multichapter. Mungkin nggak akan sampai lima chapter kok. Mengingat batas waktunya juga nggak lama lagi habis. ***kalau seandainya nggak nutut waktunya, ya jadi fic biasa*****

**Ah, saya lupa kapan saya makai 1****st**** PoV di fic saya yang lain. Kayaknya kok nggak pernah ya? Cuma satu scene di fic DeiTema saya. Saya suka sudut pandang ini tapi gak pede. Gak tahu deh chapter depan mau gimana.**

**Haha… thanks for reading^^**

**.**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Aku akan bercerita. Cerita ini seperti dongeng, kalian tahu? Sebelum ayah dan ibuku meninggal, tepatnya dulu saat kecil, mereka pernah menceritakan kisah ini padaku. Yah, tak semua orang tahu kisah ini, hanya orang-orang kerajaan saja."_

"…"

"_Kalian tahu kakak dari raja, Ratu Tsunade? Dulu ia memiliki seorang pengawal yang hebat. Jiraiya namanya. Lelaki itu sangat mengabdi pada Ratu Tsunade—atau boleh dibilang Tuan Puteri Tsunade kala itu. Ia selalu ada di sampingnya, melindunginya, mencintainya dengan sangat. Kudengar dari ayahku, katanya Puteri Tsunade awalnya kesal pada pengawalnya itu. Tapi kalian pasti tahu kan pepatah 'Bahkan tetes air bisa menghancurkan batu'? Hati wanita bisa berubah. Hati wanita itu bisa luluh dengan pengorbanan seorang pria yang mencintainya dengan segenap hatinya. Terlebih lagi, lelaki bernama Jiraiya itu selalu ada di sampingnya. Mau tak mau, pasti hati seorang wanita terbuka."_

"…"

"_Harusnya begitu. Tapi entah, tanpa sebab yang pasti, sebuah kejadian mengubah kesetiaan lelaki bernama Jiraiya itu dan membuat lelaki itu membuang cintanya pada Tuan Puteri."_

"_Apa yang terjadi?"_

"_Ayah bilang, Puteri mengkhianatinya. Puteri menerima lamaran pangeran dari tempat yang sangat jauh—namanya Dan. Mungkin lelaki itu sangat kesal. Ketika Puteri diundang di negeri lain, negeri pangeran bernama Dan itu, ia hilang kendali. Kebetulan saat itu baru seminggu adik laki-laki Puteri Tsunade mendapatkan seorang putera, yang harusnya jadi penerus kerajaan ini. Tapi Jiraiya menculiknya!"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Lelaki itu membawa sang pangeran pergi… entah ke mana."_

**Warning : TOTALLY AU, Fantasy, Adventure, **Humor, a lil bit—haha, I mean… a lot of** Romance. This story is dedicated to FFC—even I do not know how far this story would be deserve to compete with other amazing story. I warn you: **there's dark Jiraiya, there's annoying Naruto, there's tomboyish Sakura, there's a kingdom, and other ridiculous plot.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! Rate T for language. **

**Yosh! Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei **and also**: WALT DISNEY Pictures**

**.**

**THE LOST PRINCE**

**.**

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia merasa bahunya berat sekali, seolah ada sesuatu yang berat di sana. Terlebih lagi kepalanya masih pusing karena hantaman—yang entah dari mana asalnya—yang sukses membuatnya pingsan tadi.

Pingsan.

Sakura membuka matanya lebar. Merasa pipinya sedikit, err—basah, Sakura menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati sesuatu yang… merah menempel di bahunya.

"KYAAAAAA!" teriak Sakura tanpa ba-bi-bu.

Buntalan bulu itu meloncat dari bahunya, turun ke lantai. Sedetik kemudian Sakura sadar 'benda' apa yang barusan bertengger di bahunya dan… menjilati pipinya. Rubah berwarna merah dengan banyak ekor di pantatnya. "_What the hell_—"

Belum selesai keterkejutannya, Sakura menyadari tubuhnya terikat di sebuah kursi kayu. Gadis itu menoleh pada sekeliling. Gelap. Jendela ruangan itu tertutup. Hanya ada sebuah lilin yang menerangi sekitarnya. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, hingga ia merasa melihat sebentuk kaki di balik tiang. "Siapa kau!" teriak Sakura lantang. "Lepaskan aku, Brengsek!" Sakura meneriakinya sembari meronta dari ikatannya, namun sayang, ikatan itu terlalu kuat—memenjaranya di kursi dan membuatnya tak bisa banyak bergerak.

"Siapa kau?"

"…" Sakura terdiam. Suara… laki-laki? Sakura memandangi tubuhnya, jubahnya telah lepas. Ia mendongak sedikit dan tersadar bahwa kepalanya tak lagi tertutupi apa-apa. Mahkota merah mudanya terbelai angin pelan—yang berasal dari celah langit-langit ruangan—begitu saja. _It's better not to be a pervert, or jerk._

"Aku tanya padamu, siapa kau, Makhluk aneh?"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Di dunia ini ada banyak hal yang bisa membuatnya marah. Bajingan mesum, pengawal kerajaan, dan orang yang menertawakannya karena rambut pink dan dahi lebarnya. Opsi yang ada di pikiran Sakura kali ini adalah yang terakhir.

Makhluk aneh? Tidakkah itu berlebihan kalau alasannya karena dia mempunyai warna rambut yang tak biasa dan dahi yang lebar?

"Tunjukkan dirimu, baru aku akan menjawabmu, Pengecut."

Untuk beberapa saat, sepi menyeruak. Bahkan Sakura bisa mendengar suara napasnya sendiri dalam ruangan itu. Ia hampir saja berteriak kesal, namun akhirnya sosok itu mendekat perlahan—terlihat ragu-ragu.

Sinar yang kilaunya melebihi matahari hampir membuatnya terpana.

Seorang lelaki.

Sebaya dengannya.

Pirang seperti matahari yang menjadi simbol kerajaan Konoha. Biru iris matanya mengingatkannya pada kemurnian langit kerajaan Konoha yang ia tinggali selama ini. Warna itu bahkan jauh lebih meneduhkan dibandingkan warna batu-batu safir yang biasa ia curi dari rumah para orang kaya.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, Makhluk aneh! Siapa kau? Dan kenapa kau bisa masuk ke rumahku?"

Wajahnya membuat Sakura teringat seseorang—tapi Sakura masih tak tahu siapa itu.

"Hei!"

"Berhenti memanggilku '_Makhluk Aneh_', Pirang!"

"Naruto! Namaku Naruto!"

"Baiklah, Naruto. Kenapa kau mengikatku di kursi?" tanya Sakura putus asa. Ia menatap lengannya yang terikat pada tangan kursi. Matanya lalu menatap rubah merah yang duduk di samping kursinya, memandanginya.

"Kenapa kau masuk kemari? Kau mau menculikku? Berbuat jahat padaku? Katakan padaku, Makhluk aneh!"

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah, aku akan menjawabnya satu persatu, dengan syarat kau melepaskan ikatanku."

"Tidak mau."

Sakura mendesah, kesal karena pemuda di hadapannya bebal. "Kumohon…." Sakura memandangi mata Naruto dengan sedikit berkaca-kaca. _Emerald_ itu menatap dalam-dalam bongkahan _sapphire_.

Sedetik.

Lima detik.

Biasanya Sakura jarang menggunakan pesona kecantikannya pada lelaki, tapi keadaan memaksa. Sayangnya biasanya cara itu berhasil. Namun sepertinya kali ini tak mempan.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu. _Happy, now_?" Sakura memejamkan matanya sedetik, lalu menghela napas panjang. "Aku masuk kemari tak sengaja. Aku hanya merasa dikejar oleh… orang jahat, lalu aku masuk kemari dan yah, kau memukul kepalaku sampai pingsan."

Naruto mengangguk cepat. "Lanjutkan!"

"Kedua, aku tak kenal kau, tak ada urusan denganmu, dan sudah pasti aku tak ingin menculikmu. Oh, itu konyol sekali, Naruto. Yang aku inginkan saat ini hanyalah kau melepaskan ikatan menyebalkan ini lalu membiarkanku keluar dari sini!"

Naruto mengusap dagunya, memainkan ujung bibirnya, lalu menggeleng. "Aku belum percaya."

"_Geez_! Aku tak mungkin berniat jahat padamu! Mana ada wanita yang berbuat jahat pada laki-laki! Terbalik tahu!"

Naruto mengerjap. Ia memajukan posisi tubuhnya, mendekat pada sosok Sakura—yang secara reflek memundurkan kepalanya saat wajah Naruto mendekat pada wajahnya. "Kau… wanita?"

"Hah?"

Naruto mundur, menegakkan tubuhnya, mengangkat tubuh Kyuubi lalu menyodorkannya pada muka Sakura—seolah ingin melawan Sakura dengan Kyuubi sebagai senjatanya. "Jadi kau penyihir!"

"Apa?"

"Kau penyihir! Kau wanita! Pantas saja kau aneh!"

Sakura makin tak mengerti. Entah itu efek karena kepalanya terbentur, atau memang pemuda pirang itu memang bodohnya minta ampun. Wanita? Penyihir? Sebenarnya pemuda itu bicara apa? "Aku tak paham, Naruto."

"Kau penyihir!" Wajah Naruto pucat. Pemuda itu memeluk erat Kyuubi lalu mondar-mandir mengelilingi Sakura. "Ayah pasti kaget. Ada penyihir masuk ke rumah. Oh, tidak! Bagaimana ini, Kyuubi? Ada penyihir masuk ke dalam rumah! Aku menggagalkannya. Ia pasti mencoba berbuat jahat pada kita! Aku—"

"AKU BUKAN PENYIHIR!"

Naruto menoleh, menggeleng. "Tidak, kau pasti penyihir—"

"Demi Konoha dan demi kakakku, aku bukan penyihir! Jangan seenakmu menjulukiku penyihir!" Tentu saja Sakura mengakui bahwa ia bisa menggunakan beberapa jenis sihir. Tapi bukan berarti ia senang dipanggil penyihir. Itu terdengar… buruk sekali.

"Tapi kau wanita!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku wanita, Pirang!"

"Ayah bilang wanita itu penyihir…," gumam Naruto sambil memandangi Kyuubi di lengannya.

"Ayahmu bohong!"

"Ayah tidak mungkin bohong!" teriak balik Naruto.

"_Fine_, terserah kau! Yang jelas aku bukan penyihir! Kalau aku penyihir, aku pasti sudah bisa melepaskan diri dari ikatan ini dan menghajarmu karena membuatku pingsan!"

Sejenak Naruto berpikir, sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah mendekat lagi pada Sakura. "Berarti kau bukan wanita. Begitu?"

"Tentu saja aku wanita!" Seumur-umur, Sakura tak pernah bangga dengan _gender_-nya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu kau penyihir!"

Sakura mulai berteriak kesal. "Kau ini gila ya! Kenapa bertanya aku ini wanita atau bukan sih! Kau ini tak pernah melihat wanita ya? Kau ini tak pernah keluar dari tempat ini, hah!" Sakura menarik napasnya kasar—terengah-engah. Dilihatnya Naruto duduk di lantai, menenggelamkan diri di kegelapan pojok ruangan bersama Kyuubi. Oh, ia terlihat seperti pemain teater yang diasingkan di sudut panggung. Sakura memutar bola matanya—merasa konyol sendiri. 'Lucu sekali, cih.'

"… wanita itu penyihir. Ayah selalu bilang begitu. Mereka monster, mereka jahat," gumam Naruto pelan.

Sakura sesaat tersentak. "Kau… benar-benar tak pernah melihat yang namanya wanita?"

Naruto bungkam.

"Kau pikir wanita itu penyihir?"

Akhirnya Naruto mengangguk. Lagi-lagi sepi menyeruak. Sakura sibuk menganalisis apa yang terjadi sementara Naruto masih duduk di sudut ruangan, menatap fisik Sakura baik-baik. Apa yang terlihat di matanya memang benar. Wanita itu aneh. Rambut mereka berbeda. Tubuh mereka lebih langsing. Bentuk dan garis wajah mereka berbeda. Suara mereka juga berbeda.

Naruto bangkit, melangkah dan mendekat pada Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Apa semua wanita sepertimu?"

"Eh?" Sakura berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk. "Iya, sedikit banyak. Fisiknya sepertiku."

Naruto mengangkat telapak tangannya, menyentuh dagu Sakura, mendongakkan wajah Sakura ke hadapan wajahnya. "Apa mereka punya warna mata sepertimu?"

"Tidak, kadang ada yang sama, tapi kebanyakan berbeda."

Naruto masih memandangi Sakura, jemarinya bergerak menelusuri wajah Sakura, hingga akhirnya ibu jarinya terhenti di bibir Sakura. Lembut.

Sakura pasti akan sadar betapa memanasnya wajahnya saat ini kalau saja Naruto tak menjauhkan ibu jarinya. Namun masih belum lega ia bernapas, tangan Naruto malah turun. Mendarat di… dadanya.

"LEPASKAN TANGANMU, KAU MESUM!" teriak Sakura kalap.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Ah, apa semua wanita juga berteriak sepertimu?"

"Masa bodoh!" Wajah Sakura memerah.

"Apa dada wanita memang menonjol seperti punyamu? Kenapa punyaku tidak?"

"Terus saja kau bicara seperti itu, aku akan menghajarmu begitu ikatan ini lepas!" teriak Sakura lagi.

Naruto mundur, berdiri tegap, memegang dagunya—berpikir. Sakura masih tertunduk, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Ini semua terlampau konyol. Tak masuk akal! Dilihatnya Naruto berjalan mundur lalu meraih sebuah buku sketsa di atas ranjang tak jauh dari sana. Pemuda pirang itu mendekat padanya lagi, membuka bukunya.

Sakura terdiam. Di depannya ada sketsa manusia, dengan mata lebar, kuku panjang, rambut yang sangat panjang hingga melewati batas kaki.

"Kukira wanita itu seperti ini."

"Bagaimana kau bisa membayangkan gambar jelek seperti itu?"

"Mmm, ayah sering membawakanku buku dongeng. Selalu ada penyihir seperti ini."

'Aku jadi ingin tahu lelaki macam apa yang mengajari putranya sendiri sampai sebodoh ini?' pikir Sakura. "Dengar, Pirang… maksudku Naruto, wanita itu bukan penyihir. Wanita itu simbol kelembutan. Mereka melahirkan kita, melahirkanmu… Apa ayahmu tak bercerita seperti apa ibumu?"

"Ibu?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Mereka melahirkan kita. Wanita bisa melahirkan seorang anak."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Sakura terdiam seketika. Bagaimana? Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Apa seperti sapi-sapi di sungai yang kulihat dari jendela kamar atas? Ada sapi yang kecil juga, apa itu anaknya? Atau mungkin seperti burung merpati di sarang yang ada di pohon apel samping rumah? Aku melihat telur-telur itu berubah jadi burung kecil seminggu lalu. Apa seperti itu?"

"Apa?" Sakura masih terperangah.

"Apa wanita bisa membuat anak?"

"Mmm, t-tentu." Sakura salah kaprah.

"Hm, aku kesepian di sini. Kyuubi tak bisa bicara sepertiku. Bisakah kau membuat anak untuk menemaniku di sini?" tanya Naruto riang. "Aku tak yakin ayah bisa membuat anak. Ayah bukan wanita."

Wajah Sakura merona.

"Jadi, bisakah kau membuat anak untukku?"

"Aku… Kau sinting!" teriak Sakura kesal. "Kau pikir mudah apa? Wanita b-butuh… butuh…"

"Butuh apa?"

"Butuh laki-laki, Bodoh! Wanita tak bisa membuatnya sendiri!" Entah semerah apa kali ini wajah Sakura.

Naruto berjongkok kali ini, memandangi Sakura dari bawah. Sejenak Naruto bersorak. "Hei, aku kan laki-laki. Berarti aku bisa membantumu membuat anak kan—"

"DIAM!" teriak Sakura. Wajahnya merah total. Tak pernah dalam hidupnya ia merasa sebodoh ini. "Bicara lagi, kau akan kuhajar nanti!"

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Naruto. "Kau sakit?"

"Aku bilang diam!"

Sakura tak tahu mengapa, tapi Naruto malah tersenyum. "Kalau wajah ayah memerah, wajahnya terlihat sedih, kadang menyeramkan. Kenapa kau malah terlihat… hm, manis?"

"Ap—"

"Wajahmu seperti buah apel. Manis."

"…" Sakura kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Sepertinya wanita memang bukan penyihir."

Pemuda itu masih tersenyum. Kalau saja di depan Sakura tersedia cermin, ia akan bisa melihat wajahnya yang… tidak! Sakura tak mungkin tersipu. Laki-laki adalah makhluk brengsek kecuali Sasori—kakaknya, Suigetsu dan Juugo—partnernya, dan Kakashi—mendiang ayahnya. Mana mungkin ia tersipu hanya karena dibilang… manis!

Tidak!

"Naru-chaaan…."

"Oh, itu suara ayah!"

Mata Sakura melebar.

"Ayah pasti kaget karena aku berhasil menangkap seorang wanita. Ayah kan benci wanita, ayah pasti bangga padaku!"

Apa? Benci wanita? Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Oh, tidak! Ini pertanda buruk.

"Ayah pasti sedang mengikat Gama-chan di pagar, Kyuubi. Kau cepatlah bersembunyi, dan kau…" Mata Sakura melebar. Dalam sekejap Naruto melepas ikatannya pada kursi, mengikat pergelangan tangannya di belakang, lalu menggiringnya ke kolong ranjang. "Diamlah di sini. Kalau kau berteriak, ayahku bisa lebih marah. Kalau kau diam dan bersikap baik, mungkin aku bisa meminta ayah untuk tak menyakitimu."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Ayaaaahh!"

Jiraiya memeluk erat Naruto, mengacak _golden hair-_nya lalu melangkah ke meja—meletakkan barang bawaannya. "Hm, sepertinya aku mencium bau sesuatu, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum. "Ya, aku membuatkan ayah pai stroberi dan pai apel!"

"Kau memang anak yang baik, Naruto."

"Aku punya banyak kejutan untuk ayah!" Naruto tersenyum lebar sembari melempar pandangannya ke arah ranjang. Di kolong sana, Sakura tengah mengintip apa yang terjadi bersama Kyuubi yang meringkuk di sampingnya.

"Ayah sedikit lelah, Naruto. Bisakah ayah minta pai buatanmu? Ayah lapar."

"Tentu!" Naruto segera berlari menuju ruangan di ujung. Sedetik setelahnya Naruto membawa banyak nampan berisi makanan dan menyajikannya untuk Jiraiya.

"Oh, kau membuat kue juga."

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya. "Iya, Ayah. Habisnya aku bosan. Ayah tak mengijinkanku keluar—"

"Itu demi dirimu, Nak. Kau tahu itu kan? Berapa kali aku bilang?"

Naruto tertunduk sesaat, "Iya, Ayah."

"Bagus."

Naruto memandangi Jiraiya yang memakan kue-kue buatannya. Tadinya ia berpikir ia mau membicarakan soal Sakura pada ayahnya, tapi entah mengapa… sepertinya itu bukan ide yang bagus. Jiraiya bisa saja benar-benar marah padanya. "Ayah, seperti apa sosok ibu?"

Mata Jiraiya melebar. Bibirnya berhenti mengunyah dan ia hampir saja tersedak. Ia menoleh dan memandang Naruto tak percaya. "Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir untuk bertanya seperti itu padaku, Naruto?"

"Itu.…"

"Kenapa kau bicara soal ibu? Siapa yang mengajarimu?"

"_Ugh_…."

"Tidak ada makhluk yang namanya ibu. Hanya ada wanita, dan wanita adalah penyihir yang jahat."

Naruto tak membantah.

Jiraiya berbalik, memutar kursi yang ia duduki. Ia lalu menyentuh kedua sisi luar lengan Naruto yang berdiri di hadapannya, membelainya—sekaligus mencengkeramnya. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Ah, aku…"

"…" Jiraiya menunggu.

"Aku membacanya dari buku-buku yang ayah bawa. Sepertinya aku pernah membaca soal 'ibu'. Jadi aku pikir—"

Jiraiya tersenyum lalu mengacak lagi rambut Naruto. "_Don't ever ask about it again, Son._"

"_Yes, Father_."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Naruto tak bicara sepatah kata pun sampai suara derap kaki Gamabunta menjauh, meninggalkan halaman rumahnya. Ia memandang arah pintu dengan tatapan kosong. Kyuubi yang duduk di pangkuannya hanya diam, sesekali menggerakkan bulu-bulu ekornya pada Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto menoleh pada Sakura yang duduk di ranjang tepat di sampingnya—masih dengan tangan terikat di belakang.

"Aku senang kau tak membicarakan soal aku pada ayahmu." Sakura terlihat lega. Sedari tadi ia diam, tak mengeluarkan suara selama Jiraiya ada di dalam rumah ini. Ia tahu lelaki itu. Lelaki yang di satu sisi terlihat hangat, namun di sisi lain terlihat dingin. Senyum yang dipaksakan, nada suara yang berat.

Lelaki itu yang menolongnya di sungai tadi.

"Apa wanita adalah penyihir?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Kalau saja tangannya bebas bergerak, ia pasti memijit keningnya karena pusing. "Aku sudah bilang kan tadi."

"Apa di luar sana banyak wanita?"

Sakura tercenung sesaat. "Di negaraku laki-laki dan wanita hidup berdampingan. Aku tak tahu apa ini masih masuk daerah kerajaan tempatku tinggal atau tidak. Jadi… apa kau mau memberitahuku ini termasuk wilayah mana?"

"Hah?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin pulang dan aku pasti bisa dengan mudah menemukan jalan pulang kalau kau mau memberitahuku di mana lokasi rumahmu ini," ujar Sakura. "Itu juga kalau kau mau melepaskan ikatanku sekarang juga."

"…"

"Ayolah, Naruto. Biarkan aku pergi! Aku bukan penyihir. Kalaupun aku ini penyihir, untuk apa aku menculikmu, aku bahkan tak mengenalmu!"

"Tentu saja untuk memanfaatkan kekuatanku."

Sakura tercekat. Apa dia bilang? Kekuatan? "Kekuatan apa maksudmu?"

"Ayah bilang ada orang-orang di luar sana yang menangkap orang yang bisa menggunakan sihir."

"Kau punya kekuatan?"

"Aku bisa membuat hujan."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Naruto menoleh, menatap Sakura baik-baik. "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana cara membuat pelangi."

"Apa?"

"Aku bisa mendatangkan hujan, tapi aku tak bisa membuat pelangi. Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Naruto. "Tiap hari ulang tahunku tiba, aku bisa melihat dari menara atas, saat matahari tenggelam, di salah satu sudut langit, awan berkumpul. Sepertinya di suatu tempat sedang hujan. Dan setelah itu, sebelum langit benar-benar gelap, akan ada pelangi yang melengkung mengelilingi busur matahari. Besok aku berulang tahun. Aku ingin melihatnya lebih dekat, agar aku bisa membuatnya sendiri."

"Maksudmu pelangi yang dibuat di kerajaan Konoha?"

"Eh?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Oh iya, sepertinya besok acaranya. Pantas saja jalanan Konoha ramai."

"Kau bicara apa?"

"Pelangi yang kau lihat itu memang sengaja dibuat oleh raja untuk mengingat pangeran di kerajaan tempatku tinggal yang hilang belasan tahun lalu. Raja bisa menggunakan sihir, ia bisa membuat awan, mendatangkan hujan, dan tinggal menunggu matahari. Kerajaan Hi selalu disinari matahari yang begitu terang. Makanya raja bisa dengan mudah membentuk pelangi di langit."

"Apa ia seorang penyihir?"

"Bukan. Raja adalah manusia paling bijaksana di kerajaan, Naruto."

"Pelangi itu…." Naruto menepuk kedua sisi pipinya. "Aku tahu! Ayah selalu bilang kalau pelangi itu kebetulan saja muncul! Aku yakin kalau memang ada yang membuatnya, pelangi itu akan muncul besok sore!"

Sakura mengangguk.

Sosok pemuda yang dilihatnya kini tersenyum lebar—tampak girang.

"Jadi, aku sudah menjawab semua pertanyaan konyolmu. Bisakah kau melepaskanku dan membiarkan aku keluar dari sini?"

Naruto menoleh. "Kau tinggal di wilayah kerajaan itu kan? Berarti kau bisa mengantarkanku ke sana!" serunya senang.

"Apa?"

"Kau akan mengantarkanku ke sana!"

"Aku belum bilang iya!"

"Kau tak punya pilihan. Ayah datang dua hari sekali. Ayah tak akan tahu kalau besok aku meninggalkan rumah. Dan lagi, aku bisa membuktikan pada diriku sendiri kalau wanita di luar sana bukan penyihir sama seperti ucapanmu."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Kau harus mau!"

"_Try me_!"

"Dengar, Wanita." Naruto menyentuh sisi kepala Sakura dan menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. "Kalau kau menolak, aku tak akan melepas ikatanmu. Kalaupun kau bisa membebaskan dirimu sendiri, kau tak akan bisa keluar dari hutan ini dan kembali ke negaramu. Aku jamin itu."

"Kau tak tahu arah negaraku. Kau bahkan tak pernah keluar rumah."

"Aku bisa melihat arah sekitar karena aku selalu melihat daerah ini dari atas menara. Dan lagi, aku hapal di mana pelangi itu muncul. Itu pasti arah Negara tempatmu tinggal." Naruto tersenyum senang, merasa menang. "Aku tak akan membuatmu kerepotan."

"Kau bohong."

"Pegang ucapanku. Aku tak pernah mengingkari janjiku. Kalau kau mau mengantarkanku melihat pelangi itu, kau bebas dariku dan aku akan kembali lagi ke rumah ini lagi, dan aku tak akan menyinggung lagi soal kau pada ayah."

"Kau janji?"

"_Promise of a lifetime_."

**TBC**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Hm, pembaca sekarang benar-benar pinter yak! **_**Yeah**_**, tadinya night mau buka kartu pas chapter terakhir aja, tapi kelihatannya banyak yang sudah kenal film apa ini. **_**This story's inspired by**____Tangled the Movie_**. Ini adalah **_**Male version**_** bikinan night.**

**Naruto yang jadi **_**Rapunzel**_**-nya dan Sakura yang jadi **_**Flynn Ryder**_**-nya. Tadinya night nggak mau nonton filmnya, paling-paling **_**fairy tale**_** pangeran ma putri yang hobinya nangis, tapi ternyata malah jauh dari bayangan. Film yang kocak banget! Night agak payah soal humor, apalagi mengingat Jiraiya yang night buat**_** Dark/OOC**_**. Jadi night cuma munculin sedikit **_**hint**_** humor untuk kalian bayangin sendiri seperti adegan pas Naruto mendeskripsikan soal fisik wanita dan cara membuat anak ***blush*****

**Tentu kekuatan Naruto bukan di rambutnya, dan lentera-lentera itu night ganti. Sebisa mungkin night masih mengaitkan fiksi ini dengan animanganya Kishi-sensei. Jadi dari elemen angin, Minato bisa mendatangkan hujan seperti Naruto juga.**

**Mm, jangan heran soal Kakashi. Hehehe, berhubung rambut Sakura **_**pink**_**, night terpaksa milih bapak yang rambutnya putih/perak, n ibu berambut merah buat Sakura. **_**Hope you like it, Guys**_**!**

**Haha… thanks for reading^^**

**.**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Siapa kau?"_

"…" _Sakura terdiam. Suara… laki-laki? Sakura memandangi tubuhnya, jubahnya telah lepas. Ia mendongak sedikit dan tersadar bahwa kepalanya tak lagi tertutupi apa-apa. Mahkota merah mudanya terbelai angin pelan—yang berasal dari celah langit-langit ruangan—begitu saja. _It's better not to be a pervert, or jerk.

"_Aku tanya padamu, siapa kau, Makhluk aneh?"_

"_Tunjukkan dirimu, baru aku akan menjawabmu, Pengecut."_

_Untuk beberapa saat, sepi menyeruak. Bahkan Sakura bisa mendengar suara napasnya sendiri dalam ruangan itu. Ia hampir saja berteriak kesal, namun akhirnya sosok itu mendekat perlahan—terlihat ragu-ragu._

_Sinar yang kilaunya melebihi matahari hampir membuatnya terpana._

_Seorang lelaki._

_Sebaya dengannya._

_Pirang seperti matahari yang menjadi simbol kerajaan Konoha. Biru iris matanya mengingatkannya pada kemurnian langit kerajaan Konoha yang ia tinggali selama ini. Warna itu bahkan jauh lebih meneduhkan dibandingkan warna batu-batu safir yang biasa ia curi dari rumah para orang kaya._

"_Naruto! Namaku Naruto!"_

…

"_Hah?"_

_Naruto mengerjap. Ia memajukan posisi tubuhnya, mendekat pada sosok Sakura—yang secara reflek memundurkan kepalanya saat wajah Naruto mendekat pada wajahnya. "Kau… wanita?"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Kau penyihir! Kau wanita! Pantas saja kau aneh!"_

"_AKU BUKAN PENYIHIR!"_

"… _wanita itu penyihir. Ayah selalu bilang begitu. Mereka monster, mereka jahat," gumam Naruto pelan._

_Sakura sesaat tersentak. "Kau… benar-benar tak pernah melihat yang namanya wanita?"_

_Naruto bungkam._

…

"_Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

_Naruto menoleh pada Sakura yang duduk di ranjang tepat di sampingnya—masih dengan tangan terikat di belakang._

"_Aku senang kau tak membicarakan soal aku pada ayahmu." Sakura terlihat lega. Sedari tadi ia diam, tak mengeluarkan suara selama Jiraiya ada di dalam rumah ini. Ia tahu lelaki itu. Lelaki yang di satu sisi terlihat hangat, namun di sisi lain terlihat dingin. Senyum yang dipaksakan, nada suara yang berat._

_Lelaki itu yang menolongnya di sungai tadi._

"_Apa wanita adalah penyihir?"_

"_Aku bukan penyihir. Kalaupun aku ini penyihir, untuk apa aku menculikmu, aku bahkan tak mengenalmu!"_

"_Tentu saja untuk memanfaatkan kekuatanku."_

_Sakura tercekat. Apa dia bilang? Kekuatan? "Kekuatan apa maksudmu?"_

"_Ayah bilang ada orang-orang di luar sana yang menangkap orang yang bisa menggunakan sihir."_

"_Kau punya kekuatan?"_

"_Aku bisa membuat hujan."_

"_Bagaimana bisa?"_

_Naruto menoleh, menatap Sakura baik-baik. "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana cara membuat pelangi."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Aku bisa mendatangkan hujan, tapi aku tak bisa membuat pelangi. Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Naruto. "Tiap hari ulang tahunku tiba, aku bisa melihat dari menara atas, saat matahari tenggelam, di salah satu sudut langit, awan berkumpul. Sepertinya di suatu tempat sedang hujan. Dan setelah itu, sebelum langit benar-benar gelap, akan ada pelangi yang melengkung mengelilingi busur matahari. Besok aku berulang tahun. Aku ingin melihatnya lebih dekat, agar aku bisa membuatnya sendiri."_

"_Maksudmu pelangi yang dibuat di kerajaan Konoha?"_

"_Eh?"_

_Sakura mengangguk. "Oh iya, sepertinya besok acaranya. Pantas saja jalanan Konoha ramai."_

"_Kau bicara apa?"_

"_Pelangi yang kau lihat itu memang sengaja dibuat oleh raja untuk mengingat pangeran di kerajaan tempatku tinggal yang hilang belasan tahun lalu. Raja bisa menggunakan sihir, ia bisa membuat awan, mendatangkan hujan, dan tinggal menunggu matahari. Kerajaan Hi selalu disinari matahari yang begitu terang. Makanya raja bisa dengan mudah membentuk pelangi di langit."_

"_Apa ia seorang penyihir?"_

"_Bukan. Raja adalah manusia paling bijaksana di kerajaan, Naruto."_

"_Pelangi itu…." Naruto menepuk kedua sisi pipinya. "Aku tahu! Ayah selalu bilang kalau pelangi itu kebetulan saja muncul! Aku yakin kalau memang ada yang membuatnya, pelangi itu akan muncul besok sore!"_

_Sakura mengangguk._

_Sosok pemuda yang dilihatnya kini tersenyum lebar—tampak girang._

"_Jadi, aku sudah menjawab semua pertanyaan konyolmu. Bisakah kau melepaskanku dan membiarkan aku keluar dari sini?"_

_Naruto menoleh. "Kau tinggal di wilayah kerajaan itu kan? Berarti kau bisa mengantarkanku ke sana!" serunya senang._

"_Apa?"_

"_Kau akan mengantarkanku ke sana!"_

"_Aku belum bilang iya!"_

"_Kau tak punya pilihan. Ayah datang dua hari sekali. Ayah tak akan tahu kalau besok aku meninggalkan rumah. Dan lagi, aku bisa membuktikan pada diriku sendiri kalau wanita di luar sana bukan penyihir sama seperti ucapanmu."_

"_Aku tidak mau!"_

"_Kau harus mau!"_

**Warning : TOTALLY AU, Fantasy, Adventure, **Humor, a lil bit—haha, I mean… a lot of** Romance. This story is dedicated to FFC—even I do not know how far this story would be deserve to compete with other amazing story. I warn you: **there's dark Jiraiya, there's annoying Naruto, there's tomboyish Sakura, there's a kingdom, and other ridiculous plot.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! Rate T for language. **

**Thanks to: **_Semua reviewer yang nggak bisa saya sebutin namanya.._**. **

**Yosh! Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei **and also**: WALT DISNEY Pictures**

**.**

**THE LOST PRINCE**

**.**

Matahari sore bersinar hangat. Suara ribut burung-burung gereja mulai terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura. Perempuan itu mendongak, menatap garis-garis jingga mulai memanjang dan membentang di langit luas.

Tak lama lagi matahari akan turun pada peraduannya—senja.

Perempuan itu mendengus halus. Napas hangat mengalir sunyi melewati lorong hidungnya. Sesekali ia menghentakkan kakinya ke bumi, pertanda sesuatu sedang membuatnya tidak senang. Tak sabar.

"Bisakah kau mulai maju selangkah saja?"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Kakinya yang tiap beberapa detik terangkat ke udara kini menapak lagi, menyejajari sebelah kakinya tepat di ambang pintu rumah. Tepat di pundak kirinya, buntalan merah berbulu itu masih bertengger manis bak syal musim dingin.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. Tangan kirinya mencengkeram ujung-ujung rendah pagar yang terbuat dari kayu—bahkan sampai terdengar bunyi gemeretuk dari kayu-kayu itu. Oh, Sakura makin tak sabar rupanya.

"_Blondie_, apa kau mau tetap di sana? Sepertinya hampir setengah jam kau berdiri di sana."

Naruto tertegun. Ia menengok pada Kyuubi dan menatapnya khawatir. "Apa kita akan keluar rumah, Kyuu?" gumamnya bimbang. "Apa aku bisa melakukannya? Kau tahu kan? Saat ini ada wanita yang mau mengantarkanku ke tempat pelangi itu. Belasan tahun aku ingin melihatnya, Kyuu, kau tahu itu kan?"

Entah sadar atau tidak, rubah merah itu mengangguk, menggelayut manja di leher Naruto.

Naruto menarik napas kuat-kuat. "Ini akan jadi ulang tahun terbaik dalam hidupku,_ Dattebayo_!"

Kedua mata Naruto terpejam erat ketika ujung kulit kakinya menyentuh permukaan rumput yang lembab. Sensasi sejuk itu dengan cepat memaksa Naruto membuka kedua matanya. Pemuda itu mendelik. Ia menatap Sakura yang berdiri di pagar—tengah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, menunggu.

Cengiran itu terkembang.

Tanpa ragu, Naruto berlari menuju Sakura sambil berteriak keras-keras. Dalam beberapa detik, pintu rumah Naruto tertutup, berbarengan dengan langkah cepat Naruto yang melewati Sakura di pagar. "_DATTEBAYOOO_!"

Sakura memijit keningnya, "_I can't believe I'm doing this_…."

Masih berteriak, Naruto berlari menjauh dari lahan rumah tempat ia tinggal selama ini. Sakura tersenyum simpul, tangannya menutup rapat pagar kayu itu lalu mengikuti Naruto yang berlarian bak orang gila.

'_Aku tak pernah tahu, angin sore bisa sehangat ini…_

_Aku tak pernah sadar, rumput di tanah bisa sesegar ini…_

_Aku tak tahu… rasanya kebebasan bisa sehebat ini….'_

Sakura memutar bola matanya, menatap Naruto yang berlarian mengitari sebuah pohon besar sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju pohon-pohon lain dalam hutan sembari terus bersenandung. Bagi Sakura, suaranya benar-benar tak bisa dibilang enak. Tapi tak masalah.

Naruto benar-benar manis.

'_Kukira tanah takkan selembap ini rasanya,_

_Kusangka jalanan batu ini dengan lantai rumah takkan ada bedanya…_

_Nyatanya, semua lebih dari sekedar bayangan…'_

Pemuda itu terus berteriak, sesekali membentuk gerakan berlarian bersama Kyuubi. Entah mengapa, rubah merah itu memiliki ekspresi yang juga membuatnya heran.

'_Aku benar-benar melakukannya…_

_Apa dunia tahu, bahwa aku benar-benar keluar?_

_Apa hutan ini bisa merasakannya? Bahagia…'_

Hm, mungkin dunia menyadarinya. Karena sejauh ini, Sakura ikut menikmatinya.

"Tapi apakah ayah bahagia?"

Melodi—setengah sumbang namun tulus—itu terhenti. Sakura menoleh saat Naruto menghentikan gerak langkah kakinya. Dilihatnya wajah Naruto memucat.

"Bagaimana kalau ayah tahu bahwa aku pergi dari rumah?" Naruto mulai menggigit kukunya. "Bagaimana?"

Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Aku anak yang baik… tak seharusnya aku melakukan ini pada ayah kan?"

Kali ini Sakura menggeleng. Seorang anak harus berbakti pada orang tuanya. Setidaknya, Sakura bersyukur Kakashi tak pernah mengekangnya untuk menikmati kebebasan.

"Tapi ini menyenangkan sekali!"

Alis kiri Sakura terangkat.

"Tapi ayah takkan senang kan?" Naruto duduk memeluk lututnya di bawah sebuah pohon jeruk yang daunnya lebat.

Sakura menggumam sesuatu yang tak jelas.

"Tapi harusnya kalau aku senang, ayah juga senang! Ya kan?" racau Naruto. "Ayah takkan marah asal ayah tak tahu kalau aku keluar rumah."

Sakura memainkan ujung poni merah mudanya, bosan.

"Tapi aku takut melukai hati ayah…. Bagaimanapun apa yang kulakukan ini salah…." Naruto meracau lagi sembari meremas helai-helai rosemary yang tumbuh menjadi semak tepat di sampingnya duduk.

Sakura mengernyit lagi. Ia tak pernah melihat lelaki meracau—seolah ingin menangis. Naruto yang seperti ini sama sekali tak manis. Ia malah terlihat _quite annoying_.

"Kau tahu?" Sakura melangkah maju, berjongkok tepat di depan Naruto yang menggendong Kyuubi di pangkuannya. "Mungkin ayahmu akan sakit hati."

"Benarkah?"

Sakura memasang wajah datarnya, lalu meraih setangkai bunga rosemary di sampingnya. Perempuan berambut _pink_ itu menurunkan tudung jubahnya lalu menatap mata Naruto. Ia menarik satu persatu helai bunga mungil itu hingga rontok seluruhnya dari tangkai yang menaunginya. "Hatinya akan hancur seperti ini…."

"…" Wajah Naruto memucat.

Sakura meraih sebuah ranting kering. "Kau pasti akan mematahkan hatinya." Sakura mematahkan batang kayu tipis itu menjadi dua bagian.

"P-Patah?" gumam Naruto. Wajahnya makin berkeringat.

"Ya." Sakura menjawabnya enteng. Diam-diam ia menyeringai.

"Aku akan melukai perasaan a-ayah…?"

Sakura menarik napas kuat-kuat lalu menarik lengan Naruto sampai pemuda itu bangkit. Kyuubi pun dengan mudah menggelinding di tanah karena ulah Sakura. Naruto kini berdiri tegak, menghadapi Sakura yang memasang senyum semanis mungkin.

"Aku tahu yang harus kau lakukan."

"Benarkah? Apa i-itu?"

Senyum perempuan itu makin lebar. Dengan mudah ia menggiring Naruto menuju jalanan yang ia tinggalkan. "Kau tunjukkan saja arah menuju negeriku tinggal, lalu kau berbalik menyusuri jalan itu…," Sakura mengangkat telunjuknya—menunjuk direksi menuju rumah Naruto,"tak sampai sejam, kau akan kembali ke rumahmu yang nyaman, bersama si bulu merah itu, kau akan pulang, tidur, bangun, membuat kue pai, membersihkan rumah, menggambar penyihir sesukamu, membaca dongeng…. Dan besok ayahmu akan menemukanmu ada di rumah. _And yeaaahhh_, hubungan ayah dan anak yang sangat indah akan terjalin kembali…," cerocos Sakura panjang lebar.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

"Bagaimana?"

Naruto melepas cengkeraman tangan Sakura di lengannya. Ia menatap mata Sakura baik-baik. "TIDAK!"

"Ayolah! Kau ingin ayahmu bahagia kan? Pulanglah!" teriak Sakura frustrasi.

"Aku ingin melihat pelangi yang kau bilang!" balas Naruto kesal.

"Kau bisa melihatnya dari loteng rumahmu seperti biasanya…."

Suara Naruto kali ini merendah, terdengar parau. "Benarkah kau ingin aku melihat pelangi itu seperti yang kulakukan dari tahun-tahun lalu?"

Sakura bungkam.

"Maaf-maaf saja, aku TIDAK mau menuruti saran konyolmu—"

Terdengar jeda panjang. Sakura terdiam, takjub. Sepertinya pemuda di hadapannya ini tidak sepengecut yang ia kira. Ia bisa menjadi setegas itu demi kebebasan. Demi kebahagiaan. Mungkin ini benar-benar bukan pilihan yang salah untuknya. Sakura mendengus, lalu tersenyum simpul. "Panggil aku Karin…."

Naruto membalas senyuman lembut itu sembari menghampiri Kyuubi dan menggendongnya kembali. "Terima kasih, Karin."

"Sama-sama." Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya dan berbalik, menuju tujuan awalnya tadi. Sakura berjalan pelan, menanti Naruto melangkah beriringan di sampingnya. Diam-diam gadis itu mendesah. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia memakai nama almarhum ibunya untuk berkenalan dengan Naruto. Nama itu begitu saja terlontar dari mulutnya.

K—inisial yang dikenal sebagai pencuri di seantero kerajaan Konoha. Inisial yang ia ambil dari nama mendiang ayah dan ibunya.

Hangat itu menjalar, menelusup diam-diam daam dada Sakura. '_Bagaimana kabar Sasori?'_ batinnya pedih. Tangannya meraba pelan leher jenjangnya, mencoba menyentuh sesuatu di sana.

Mata Sakura melotot. 'Di mana kalungku?'

"Karin, kau tak apa?" tanya Naruto cemas.

Sakura mengabaikannya. Ia berpikir keras mencoba mengira di mana kalungnya sekarang. 'Apa terbawa oleh Suigetsu dan Juugo?' batinnya lagi. Sakura menggemeretukkan giginya. Ia harus segera kembali ke negerinya dan mencari dua rekannya itu.

_Kriyuuuuuuukkk…_

Wajah Sakura memerah saat sesuatu berbunyi.

"Kau lapar?"

Perempuan itu menoleh, menatap Naruto baik-baik. Pemuda itu khawatir padanya.

"Aku… belum makan. Aku hanya sempat makan sebuah onigiri ikan saat pagi tadi. Dan yah, kau menyekapku tanpa memberiku pai yang kata ayahmu enak sekali tadi…."

"A—"

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan? Aku tahu tempat yang masakannya enak dan murah!"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Setelah makan kita pergi ke istana kan?"

Sakura menengok kanan kiri untuk mencari pondok tempatnya mengabulkan teriakan perutnya.

"Aku benar-benar tak sabar, Karin! Astaga! Kyuu, kita benar-benar akan melihat garis warna-warni itu dari dekat!"

Sakura berjalan lebih cepat.

"Karin, kau tahu, aku benar—"

"DIAM, NARUTO!" teriak Sakura. "Astaga, aku kelaparan dan kau terus bicara? Itu tidak membuatku kenyang, kau tahu?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Tak bisakah kau bersikap tenang dan membantuku mencari tempat makan yang kucari."

"Pondok Ichiraku?"

Mata _emerald_ Sakura melebar. "Eh? Apa tadi kau bilang?"

"Pondok dengan gambar mangkuk mie di pagarnya?"

Sakura terpaku tak percaya. "Kau bilang tak pernah keluar rumahmu. Bagaimana kau tahu soal Ichiraku?"

Naruto melempar cengirannya dan mendekat pada Sakura, membuat Sakura melangkah mundur dua langkah. "Aku hebat kan? Aku pintar kan?"

"Ap—"

"Ayah bilang aku anak yang pintar dan hebat! Kau mengakuinya kan?"

_DUAKK_!

"Sakit, Karin…" Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang sakit setelah mendapat pukulan mentah dari tangan Sakura. "Aku hanya bercanda…."

Sakura memandang Naruto sarkastik. "Ha! Bercanda katamu? Apa buku-buku penyihir itu yang mengajarimu bercanda sementara aku… aku lapar!" Sakura terus berteriak kesal. Sejujurnya, ia tak pernah sekekanakan ini bahkan di depan Juugo atau Suigetsu yang merupakan sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi mungkin kali ini pengecualian. Seharian ia dikejar pengawal istana, berlarian, terseret arus sungai—dan untungnya tak mati—lalu ditawan di sebuah rumah oleh pemuda yang bahkan menuduhnya penyihir!

"Wajahmu benar-benar seperti stroberi," celetuk Naruto lagi—tanpa sadar.

"Apa?"

"Apa rasanya juga manis seperti pai stroberi?"

Sakura menggemeretukkan giginya kesal. "Dengar, Naruto. Jangan-pernah-merayuku-lagi!"

"Apa itu merayu?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura merasa ingin menangis tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau marah padaku."

Benarkah pemuda bodoh ini mengerti? Sakura semakin galau.

"Lihat ke sana…."

Satu tangan Naruto terangkat. Telunjuknya mengarah pada direksi di belakang Sakura. Dan saat gadis berambut merah muda itu berbalik untuk menengok ke belakang, matanya melebar sempurna. Sudut bibirnya terkembang dan entah ke mana perasaan kesal yang sempat meluap-luap sedari tadi. "Kau pernah makan ramen, Naruto?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

Sakura tertawa. Gadis itu tanpa sadar meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menarik pemuda itu ke tujuan utama Sakura untuk detik ini: Ichiraku.

Dan keduanya berlari—kencang.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Jiraiya tengah sibuk menyesap sake dari dalam botolnya sementara Gamabunta sibuk meneguk air dari tepi sungai. Lelaki itu perlahan mendekat ke tepi sungai, menatap bayangan wajahnya di sana. Bayangan air yang mengalir pelan itu bergetar, menimbulkan riak kecil. Namun Jiraiya masih dapat melihat betapa jelasnya raut wajahnya.

Ia semakin tua.

_Time flies, then people changed._

Hatinya berubah haluan—mungkin.

Telah lewat belasan tahun dari saat ia menatap wajah cantik satu-satunya perempuan yang pernah dicintainya. Perempuan itu pastinya hidup bahagia sekarang di istana bersama lelaki lain. Sementara… ia tetap mengenaskan dengan rasa sakit yang betah singgah di hatinya.

Wanita itu penyihir.

Benarkah? Karena jika benar itu adanya, artinya ia lebih rendah daripada penyihir. Ia pernah menjadi budak hatinya sendiri demi perempuan itu.

Tsunade… bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? Masih ingatkah wanita itu padanya? Pada kesetiaan dan perasaannya yang tulus melebihi kesetiaan matahari pada langit?

Kemudian riak itu semakin membesar, menggetarkan bayang wajahnya hingga kabur dan hampir tak terlihat. Gamabunta terkikik. Jiraiya masih melayangkan pandangannya pada permukaan air sungai. Lalu sesuatu menarik perhatian matanya, bayangan orang-orang di sisi lain sungai. Jiraiya mendongak. Ia kenal betul sosok-sosok berseragam itu.

Para pengawal kerajaan.

"Cepat cari! Inoichi-sama meminta kita menyusuri sungai ini!" teriak salah seorang pengawal.

"Mungkin 'K' telah mati tenggelam!" sahut pengawal kerajaan yang lain.

Jiraiya mencoba mencerna teriakan dan sahut-sahutan para pengawal di seberang sungai di hadapannya. Siapa itu 'K'? Ia kenal betul siapa Inoichi—panglima utama perang di kerajaan Hi. Tapi siapa 'K'?

"Kalau begitu cari mayatnya! Kalau tidak ketemu, kemungkinan penjahat itu masih hidup!"

Jiraiya masih mencoba mencerna.

"Mungkin kalau ia masih hidup, ia lari ke hutan! Ia bisa kembali ke kerajaan sesukanya dan Inoichi-sama takkan senang kalau itu terjadi!"

Hutan?

Kembali ke kerajaan?

"NARUTO!" Jiraiya sontak berdiri. Tanpa banyak kata ia meloncat ke punggung Gamabunta dan menggiring hewan itu kembali ke rumah tempat Naruto tinggal. "Tidak, Naruto tak boleh pergi… ia tak boleh kembali ke kerajaan!" gumamnya tak beraturan.

Laju Gamabunta semakin kencang. Mungkin ia dan penunggangnya sama-sama tak sempat bernapas. Detik terus berjalan.

"_Ayah, seperti apa sosok ibu?"_

Sial! Harusnya Jiraiya lebih peka dari ini. bertahun-tahun lamanya, Naruto tak pernah membicarakan apa itu wanita, apalagi sosok seorang ibu. Ia pasti bertemu dengan seseorang, atau lebih membahayakannya, mungkin Naruto berbincang dengan seseorang.

_BRAKK_!

Jiraiya langsung membuka kasar pintu rumahnya begitu ia melonpat dari punggung Gamabunta. Lelaki itu berlari dalam rumah, tak peduli kakinya berkali-kali tersandung di kegelapan—Naruto pasti menutup semua jendela dan lubang cahaya di rumah ini.

Perasaan Jiraiya semakin tak enak.

"Naruto?"

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya suaranya yang menggema di penjuru langit-langit.

"Naruto? Kau di mana?"

Jiraiya terus melangkah, bahkan sampai ke tempat tidur. Tangan lelaki itu terulur, meraba ranjang—berharap Naruto terpekur di sana, menelungkup dan tidur seperti hari-hari biasanya. Namun nihil. Napas Jiraiya memburu hebat saat ia merasakan betapa dinginnya permukaan kain itu. Datar. Tak ada Naruto di sana. Yang ada hanya…

Kalung?

Cahaya yang masuk melesak lemah dari arah pintu utama rumah memantulkan sedikit sinarnya hingga ke genggaman Jiraiya. Benda itu berkilau, sementara mata Jiraiya melebar. Huruf itu… K?

**TBC**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Oke, saya akuin dan saya harap kalian percaya. Saya mengetik cerita ini dalam satu hari, berjam-jam karena saking galaunya—merasa kemampuan nulis fic saya bener-bener amblas. Kalau kalian perhatikan, kalian akan sadar perubahan cara Night dalam menulis. Akhir-akhir ini Night lebih sering menulis original story :D**

**Oh, dan satu lagi. Maaf karena ke-**_**rush**_**-an plot dan deskripsi yang kelewat miskin. Maaf sekali. Tadinya fic ini mau saya abaikan. Tapi saya nggak enak sama mysticahime, Debora, dan segelintir orang yang benar-benar nunggu cerita ini.**

**OKE, SILA LANJUT KE CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA—sejujurnya, ini pertama kalinya Night masang empat chapter berturut-turut sekaligus, hehehe. Sekalian jika sudi mampir untuk meninggalkan review….**

**.**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei **and also**: WALT DISNEY Pictures**

**.**

**THE LOST PRINCE**

**.**

"Selamat datang di Ichiraku!"

Namun sosok Naruto diam. _Déjà vu_. Seperti saat ia berdiri di ambang pintu rumahnya dan bersiap keluar melangkah pada dunia untuk pertama kalinya, kali ini ia juga mengalami hal yang sama. Kakinya terpaku di bumi, tepat di ambang pintu pondok.

Sakura tertawa-tawa. Tudungnya telah terpasang seperti biasa. Ia menepuk pundak Naruto berulang kali, "Ayo masuk, Naruto. Kau ingin makan ramen kan?"

Naruto berkeringat hebat. Ia tak pernah dalam hidupnya menatap manusia sebanyak ini.

Wanita. Di mana-mana!

Diam-diam Naruto merasa lututnya gemetar hebat. Bertemu Sakura—atau yang lebih ia kenal dengan nama Karin—saja sudah membuat dadanya berdetak tak karuan sedari awal. Apalagi melihat sosok wanita sebanyak ini? Jantung di dadanya itu seakan ingin melompat keluar dari rongganya dan terjun bebas ke tanah.

Tubuh Naruto bergerak, saat Sakura mendorong punggung pemuda itu maju, melewati pintu setelah bermenit-menit diam di sana bak keledai dungu.

Tempat itu tak bisa dibilang gelap, meski tak lebih terang dari tempat ia tinggal belasan tahun ini. Yang jelas tempat itu lebih padat dari rumahnya. Meja bundar dari batang kayu terlihat di mana-mana. Dan yang lebih menakutkan, wanita di mana-mana!

Bagi Naruto, Karin benar. Ada banyak wanita yang memiliki bentuk yang berbeda dengan apa yang dibayangkannya. Bahkan cara berpakaian juga. Ada yang memiliki rambut cokelat, biru, merah menyala, merah muda seperti Karin—atau lebih aslinya adalah Sakura—dengan warna yang lebih pucat, ada juga yang berwarna hitam kelam.

Dan yang paling menyedihkan, semua mata wanita itu tertuju padanya.

Sepertinya wanita benar-benar penyihir.

"Kau tahu bau apa ini, Naruto?" celetuk Sakura enteng. "Coba kau ingat, ini bau wanita. Kau perhatikan saja wajah mereka semua. Mereka tak memiliki rambut yang sama denganmu, atau bentuk wajah yang sama denganmu. Kau paham?"

Naruto tak bereaksi. Ia hanya bergerak karena Sakura terus mendorongnya.

"Hei, si pirang ini… lihat pipinya." Seorang wanita mengerling padanya.

"Dia manis sekali…."

Manis? Naruto merasa bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Mungkin aku bisa menjodohkannya dengan anak perempuanku yang cantik."

Cantik?

Lalu mendadak sebuah jemari hampir menyentuh pipinya—atau lebih tepatnya tiga goresan di pipinya yang membuatnya terlihat manis di antara kumpulan perempuan di sana. Naruto merasa pusing. Ia tidak pernah mengenal bau parfum seaneh ini. Belum lagi cara mereka berpakaian.

"AH!" Naruto menyingkir, menjauh dari meja yang dirasa paling padat penghuninya.

"Hei, Naruto. Perhatikan wanita ini!" Naruto menunjuk salah satu wanita di dalam tempat itu. "Biasanya seperti inilah sosok ibu-ibu! Ia tidak terlalu mengerikan kan?"

Bagi Naruto, semua orang di dalam ruangan itu sangat mengerikan.

"K-Karin, aku… aku…"

Sakura melangkah cepat menuju Naruto yang memeluk Kyuubi erat-erat. "Naruto, kau tahu? Aku rasa ayahmu benar. Banyak orang asing di luar sana."

"…"

Naruto masih bergeming di salah satu sudut ruangan.

"Jadi bagaimana kalau kita keluar dari sini? Kuantar kau kembali ke tempat semula. Pondokmu yang hangat, menyenangkan, dengan bau pai yang wangi… bukan bau minyak wangi pelacur di sini. Kau bisa duduk seharian memandangi halaman dari jendela daripada duduk bersama mereka. Iya kan?"

Sakura mulai menarik tangan Naruto—melangkah menuju pintu keluar Ichiraku.

_BRAKK_!

Sayangnya pintu itu mendadak tertutup. Sepertinya ini benar-benar hari terburuk Sakura.

"Apa kau _the famous_ 'K'?"

Sakura menggeleng. "_Wrong person, People_!" seru Sakura.

Lalu mendadak dengan sekali sentakan—entah oleh tangan siapa—tudung Sakura terbuka, dan mahkota merah muda itu langsung berkilauan dalam ruangan.

"Sudah kuduga 'K' bukan seorang laki-laki." Seorang wanita mulai mengucapkan pendapatnya. Kalimat demi kalimat lalu saling bersahutan.

"Kalian tahu? Kerajaan akan memberi harga yang tinggi untuk buronan sepertinya."

"Kita bisa membangun perkampungan kecil dengan hadiah satu peti seperti yang dijanjikan."

"Atau kita bisa melakukan banyak hal lain…."

Sakura menyipitkan matanya tak percaya. Sebagian besar dari mereka adalah penjahat kecil. Sebagian hanyalah rakyat kasta bawah. Kalau boleh jujur, ayah dan ibunya bukan dari kasta yang serendah mereka. Namun Sakura tak keberatan turun derajat menjadi orang-orang seperti mereka. Sayangnya sekarang, ia merasa menyesal.

Mereka semua sama saja.

Tubuh Sakura terpelanting—ditarik ke sana dan kemari. Ia hampir merasa tubuhnya tak berdaya—karena tak punya energi—dan harus melawan orang sebanyak ini. Ia sadar tak selamanya keberuntungan mengikuti langkahnya.

"Cepat panggil orang kerajaan!"

"Aku melihat beberapa pengawal berkeliaran di sekitar hutan tadi siang."

Sakura hampir menangis, tapi tak bisa.

Sementara Naruto oleng ke sana kemari, bingung karena ditabrak banyak orang yang tak ia kenal. Namun yang ia tahu, sosok wanita yang pertama dikenalnya kini dalam bahaya.

"Hei, tolong lepaskan dia!"

Namun suara Naruto tak berefek sedikitpun.

"Aku bilang lepaskan Karin!"

Sedetik setelah berteriak, Naruto melempar kuat-kuat Kyuubi. Hewan itu menyerang kepala perempuan pirang dengan empat kunciran di kepalanya—yang terlihat di mata Naruto seolah ingin menyerang Sakura dengan kipas besi besar yang ditentengnya di punggung belakang. Sontak wanita itu berteriak keras.

"Kyaaa! Singkirkan benda ini! Singkirkan!"

Seorang wanita lain berambut gelap mencoba menarik tubuh Kyuubi, namun yang ada perempuan pirang itu makin berteriak kesakitan karena rambutnya tertarik keras. "Tidak bisa, Temari!"

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan pada hewanmu itu!" teriak wanita berambut merah muda pucat.

Naruto terengah. Pemuda itu akhirnya bersiap berteriak lagi. "Lepaskan Karin!"

Temari mulai bersikap tenang, membiarkan Kyuubi di kepalanya—karena semakin ia menarik Kyuubi, kepalanya akan semakin sakit.

"Kubilang lepaskan!"

"Kau—"

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian?" ratap Naruto. "Aku ingin percaya pada Karin bahwa perempuan bukanlah penyihir seperti kata ayahku. Tapi apa yang kalian lakukan pada temanku? Satu-satunya temanku! Tak bisakah kalian membuka mata kalian? Belasan tahun aku ingin melihat dari dekat pelangi di kerajaan tempat Karin tinggal. Belasan tahun dan akhirnya ada seseorang yang bisa mengabulkan keinginanku!" teriak Naruto.

Semua orang terdiam. Sakura sendiri hanya bisa diam tak percaya.

"Apa kalian tak pernah punya impian?"

Temari, mengabaikan berat tubuh Kyuubi di kepalanya, melangkah maju, mendekat pada sosok Naruto. Gadis itu melangkah maju hingga jarak tubuhnya dengan Naruto hilang. Tangan kanannya meraih belakang tubuhnya, menarik kipas besi itu ke atas.

Napas Naruto, bahkan Sakura, mungkin terhenti saat itu juga.

"Aku…"

Naruto menutup kelopak matanya.

"Aku selalu ingin mempunyai toko. Adik laki-lakiku adalah pembuat boneka, kami menyukai benda-benda antik."

Naruto membuka matanya, lebar-lebar—sama seperti Sakura.

"Aku juga ingin… menjadi seorang desainer kerajaan," ucap wanita yang memiliki rambut gelap di samping Sakura. "Aku selalu merasa, pakaian kerajaan terlalu kuno."

Semua orang memandang tak percaya.

"Hei! Aku rasa aku bisa membuat yang lebih bagus. Kin tak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya!" serunya membanggakan diri sendiri.

"Aku ingin jadi pemain musik terkenal!" teriak wanita bernama Tayuya.

Dan setelah itu sahut-sahutan terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Senyum Naruto melebar. Kyuubi melompat turun dari kepala Temari. Dan Sakura adalah satu-satunya orang yang masih terpaku di tempat tak percaya. Tak ada lagi yang memegangi tangannya seperti tadi. Semua orang malah tertawa—mungkin menertawakan impian temannya. Dilihatnya Tayuya memainkan serulingnya dan suara ribut itu berubah bermelodi.

"Apa kalian tahu impianku?"

"KATAKAN!"

"Aku ingin menikah dengan pangeran!"

Satuhan lainnya terdengar nyaring, "Kerajaan ini tak punya pangeran!"

Semua orang tertawa, bersahutan satu sama lain hingga membuat Sakura merasa makin pusing. Semua orang membentuk pusaran dan mengelilingi Naruto. Meja-meja kayu yang bundar disingkirkan, lalu semua orang berdansa sesuai irama. Tawa menggema.

Kali ini, pondok itu terasa jauh lebih hangat dari rumah Naruto sendiri.

"Apa keinginanmu?"

Sakura terbelalak, tak menyangka Temari menanyainya pertanyaan konyol itu. Dan gilanya, Sakura merasa matanya mengalami gangguan. Karena yang ia lihat, semua orang—termasuk Naruto—kini memandangnya, menunggu jawaban.

"Aku… ingin makan."

Ayame mengetukkan spatula yang ia pegang sembari memandang malas ke arah Sakura. "Aku tak pernah membayangkan impian sejelek itu."

Sakura menarik napas panjang. "Baiklah. Aku ingin… aku ingin pergi ke wilayah Kerajaan Suna."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa itu Suna—"

"GAWAT!"

Kali ini semua pandangan tertuju pada pintu masuk.

"ADA ROMBONGAN PENGAWAL KERAJAAN MENUJU KEMARI!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto polos.

Sakura yang merasa dirinya dalam bahaya menerjang barisan pengunjung pondok Ichiraku untuk meraih tangan Naruto. Dahi Sakura berkeringat. Ia berhasil lolos dari pengawal kerajaan. Mungkin ia bisa lolos lagi seperti biasanya. Tapi masalahnya, kali ini ia tak sendirian. Ada Naruto.

"Kami berdua harus pergi, err—"

"Panggil aku Temari saja."

"Karin, ada apa ini?"

Sakura menoleh pada Naruto. Genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan pemuda itu mengerat. "Kita harus pergi."

"Tap—"

"Aku tak bisa mengantarmu melihat pelangi kalau mereka menangkap kita!"

Mata Naruto melebar. Ia dengan sigap memandang sekeliling hingga akhirnya menemukan Kin tengah berdiri di belakang bar bagian minuman. "_This way_!"

Untuk sedetik, Sakura melupakan rasa laparnya dan tersenyum tulus.

Dan saat itulah Temari mengecup pipi Naruto. "Hati-hati, _Dreamer_." Belum sempat Sakura bersuara, beberapa wanita di ruangan itu melakukan hal yang sama. Naruto hanya mematung. Dan untuk alasan yang entah apa, pipinya merona—menghangat.

Sakura yang tak ingin membuang waktu segera menyuarakan ucapan terimakasih dan menarik tangan Naruto keras. Untuk kali kedua, Naruto dan Sakura berlari.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Hei, kenapa mereka mencium pipiku?"

Takjub—atau lebih tepatnya heran, Sakura yang masih berlari sembari menggenggam tangan Naruto menoleh. "Apa ayahmu tak pernah sekalipun menciummu?"

"Ayah pernah mencium dahiku. Ayah bilang ayah sayang padaku."

Sakura tercekat.

"Rasanya hampir sama."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. Gadis itu kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Napasnya tersengal, tapi ia terus berlari.

Tanpa menoleh pun ia bisa mendengar suara derap langkah kaki kuda dari belakang. Sebentar lagi ia terkejar. Sakura berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Ia mencoba untuk berlari ke arah mana saja asal bisa mengecoh pandangan para pengawal kerajaan. Pasti ada di antara mereka yang mengenakan teropong. Sakura makin tersengal. Dan entah mengapa, justru air matanya malah menetes.

"Karin, kau tak apa—"

"Gua!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba. "Ada gua!" Tanpa menunggu respon Naruto, Sakura menarik Naruto ke dalam gua gelap yang dingin itu. Naruto hanya menurut. Sedari tadi Kyuubi juga tak terlalu banyak berulah. Hewan itu turun dari pundaknya dan berlari di depan. Dan kini, dalam kegelapan, hewan itu pun tak melakukan hal-hal yang membuatnya kesulitan.

Naruto menoleh pada Sakura yang terengah. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Kau tak apa, Karin?"

Sakura tertawa. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Aku bahkan tak punya tenaga untuk lari lebih dari ini. Karena seharusnya, aku lebih memilih makan daripada menyaksikan nyanyian dan tarian konyol di Ichiraku tadi."

"Maaf, aku—"

"Bukan salahmu. Aku juga tak menyangka kalau pengawal kerajaan bisa mengejar kita."

Naruto terdiam.

"Maksudku… mengejarku."

Naruto tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia hanya melirik Sakura yang masih sibuk mengatur napasnya. Sakura tahu benar bahwa detik itu juga, Naruto masih memandanginya. Ia sadar. Ia hampir tak bisa berpikir. Tubuhnya lelah sekali. Ia tak menyangka ia akan melewati hari yang panjang bersama pemuda aneh di sampingnya.

Tapi Naruto….

"Mereka menyukaimu."

Mata Naruto melebar.

Sakura menoleh, membalas tatapan Naruto sembari tersenyum lembut. "Mereka mencium pipimu, karena mereka menyukaimu."

"Benarkah?"

"Kau membuat orang seperti mereka tertawa. Aku yakin, mereka menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu."

"Jadi karena itu mereka menolong kita? Membantu kita meloloskan diri?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya," bisiknya pelan. Suaranya hampir tak terdengar. Naruto yang hendak merespon Sakura mendadak terdiam saat Sakura memberinya tanda untuk tak bersuara. Keduanya sadar, para pengawal itu masih berkeliaran di depan gua tempat keduanya bersembunyi. "Mereka mengejarku."

"Apa?"

"Kalau nanti kau tidak mendengar suara dari luar," bisik Sakura, "larilah ke Barat. Kau akan sampai di kerajaan."

"Kau?"

"Aku akan menunggu mereka sampai besok—kurasa. Aku tak punya kekuatan untuk terus berlari seperti tadi."

"Aku akan menggendongmu. Kyuubi pasti mau mengerti," bisik Naruto khawatir.

Sakura tersenyum dalam gelap. Ia bisa merasakan Kyuubi bergelayut manja di pangkuannya, membagi hangat tubuh Sakura yang basah karena berkeringat. "Jangan bodoh."

"Tak adakah cara lain untuk menyingkirkan orang-orang di luar itu?"

Sakura bungkam. Ia tak dapat berpikir.

"Kau janji mengantarku sampai aku melihat pelangi itu. Janji adalah hutang. Kau tahu itu, Karin."

Sakura tertawa miris. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merindukan nama panggilannya sendiri. "Mungkin kalau mendadak di luar terjadi hujan badai, para pengawal dan kuda-kudanya akan menyingkir dari depan gua," ungkap Sakura asal.

Mata Naruto melebar.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Pergilah duluan."

Naruto mendadak tersenyum. Sakura yang merasa tak mendengar respon Naruto terdiam—namun di detik selanjutnya ia terpaku, merasa sesuatu yang hangat mendekat ke arahnya. Napas? Naruto?

Nyatanya pemuda itu mengecup pipinya.

Dan hangat itu dengan cepat merambat di wajahnya dan meronakan pipinya seketika.

Naruto berdiri—seketika membuat Sakura tersentak. Dilihatnya pemuda itu menjauh, melangkah menuju pintu gua. Ke mana Naruto? Meninggalkannya kah? Namun pikiran itu dengan cepat luntur dari otak Sakura saat angin hangat berangsur kencang mengalir melewatinya. Gua makin gelap. Sakura merasa seolah terjadi sesuatu di luar gua. Namun kemudian sebuah melodi hangat mengalir menyambangi telinganya.

"_Beyond all human's ability…_

_Given to me a power that's pure…_"

Sakura terkesima. Dalam gelap, emerald miliknya menangkap sosok Naruto meregangkan kedua tangannya ke udara.

"_Now listen this voice carefully_…."

Nada itu berisi mantra yang mengudara dengan merdu.

"_I command you to come for sure_," Naruto membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup. "_**RAIN**_!"

Dan badai hujan itu terbentuk di luar sana. Hujan? Kekuatan? Inikah kekuatan Naruto?

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Saat Sakura membuka kedua matanya, tak ada lagi badai seperti yang kemarin ia lihat. Angin yang bertiup ganas tak lagi membuatnya takut. Yang ada hanya sesuatu yang hangat—yang tengah menopang kepalanya. Harus ia akui, ia merasakan sesuatu yang nyaman.

Bau matahari.

"Kau sudah bangun, Karin?"

Mata Sakura yang tadinya hanya sayup-sayup terbuka kini membulat sempurna. Ia mendongak. Dan pandangan matanya langsung di sambut oleh senyum hangat dari pemuda yang memangku kepalanya selama ia tidur—mungkin.

"NARUTO!"

Sontak Sakura bangkit dan mengambil posisi duduk. Sial sekali ia. Kenapa ia bisa tertidur di pangkuan Naruto?

"Sepertinya kau tertidur kemarin, Karin."

"Hah?"

"Atau mungkin pingsan saat badai."

Sakura ingat! Setelah mantra itu terucap dan hujan badai itu datang, ia merasa tubuhnya begitu berat sementara pandangannya berubah gelap. Bahkan cahaya dari luar gua kemarin tak lagi bisa ia rasakan. Sepertinya ia memang pingsan.

"Ini," Naruto menyodorkan beberapa buah apel, "kau kan belum makan dari kemarin."

"Dari mana—"

"Tadi pagi aku keluar gua mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan, dan aku menemukan pohon apel tak jauh dari air terjun." Naruto tertawa kecil saat Sakura meraih buah-buah merah itu dari tangannya. "Maaf, tadi aku sempat meninggalkanmu. Tapi ada Kyuubi sih, jadi aku tak khawatir."

Sakura membuka mulutnya. Perlahan, satu gigitan apel bersarang dalam rongga mulutnya. Manis—dan masih segar.

"Kau tidak suka, Karin?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Terimakasih, Naruto. Terimakasih."

Entah mengapa justru kalimat itu yang terlontar dari bibirnya yang pucat. Sakura juga tak tahu. Ia hanya merasa ia perlu mengucapkannya. Dan ia tak menyesal mengatakannya. Naruto memang sangat mudah disukai orang lain. Ia paham mengapa penjahat seperti Temari dan yang lainnya langsung menerima kehadiran Naruto.

Pemuda ini seperti matahari.

Mata Sakura menelusuri paras Naruto baik-baik. Sejujurnya ia sedikit merasa terganggu dengan cara pikirnya sendiri. Ada satu hal yang sudah membuatnya merasa aneh sedari awal: Meski Naruto memiliki sedikit kemiripan dengan lelaki berambut perak terang itu, keduanya tak bisa disandingkan sebagai ayah dan anak.

Sejujurnya, Naruto lebih mirip orang lain. Entahlah, Sakura terlalu lelah untuk berpikir.

Gadis itu masih mengunyah apel pemberian Naruto saat matanya menangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto mengalami lecet dan sedikit darah di beberapa sisi permukaan telapaknya. Tangan Sakura tanpa sadar terulur—meraih jemari Naruto.

"Tanganmu kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya agak susah memanjat pohon apel. Memang tak tinggi sih, tapi karena buahnya menjorok ke tengah sungai, aku sedikit bergelantungan di dahan-dahan untuk mencari apel yang matang," Naruto tertawa ringan, "tapi aku biasa mengalami lecet. Kau tahu kan? Aku pandai memasak…."

Naruto masih tertawa, berpura-pura tak menyadari ekspresi Sakura yang berubah. Entahlah, ia tak paham. Karena ia tak pernah bertemu sosok orang lain selain ayahnya sendiri, Jiraiya. Namun kalau membicarakan soal wajah yang terlihat merasakan sedih itu, ribuan kali ia melihatnya di wajah ayahnya.

Sakura menggenggam tangan Naruto. Ia telah berhenti mengunyah apelnya. "Hei, jadi kemarin itu kekuatanmu ya?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu? Ayahmu?"

Anggukan itu terlihat lagi.

"Aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar bisa sihir, Naruto."

"Ini hanya sihir kecil. Hanya sihir hujan."

"Oh ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Mau aku beri tahu sesuatu? Sebenarnya aku tak pernah melakukan yang 'sebesar' kemarin."

"Apa?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku tak menyangka sampai terjadi badai. Kukira yang akan datang hanya hujan. Ayah pernah bilang padaku, sihirku istimewa, tidak dimiliki semua orang karena hanya dimiliki oleh darah keturunan sebuah klan. Tapi ayah tak bercerita banyak padaku, toh aku jarang memakainya."

"…" Sakura paham maksudnya. Bahkan pagi ini, mendung masih memenuhi langit. Padahal wilayah Negara Hi tak pernah hujan kecuali raja memanggilnya.

"Ayah bilang, sihir hanya membuat banyak orang mengejarku. Makanya ayah tak pernah mengijinkanku keluar rumah."

Sakura menggeleng. "Sihir tak selamanya membuat hidupmu susah kok."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kemarikan tanganmu. Taruh di bawah tanganku."

Sebenarnya, Naruto enggan melakukannya. Sebelumnya, ia merasa tak nyaman ketika Sakura menggenggam erat tangannya karena ada luka di sana. Entah kenapa ia merasa tubuhnya menghangat tanpa sebab, sementara dadanya berdetak tak karuan. Namun ia selalu percaya pada gadis di hadapannya itu. Naruto melakukan apa yang Sakura minta.

Saat telapak tangannya menengadah dan kedua tangan Sakura berada di atasnya, sebuah cahaya hijau bersinar.

"_Rain please clear my way, let the sun shine brightly."_

Dentam jantung Naruto mengganggu pemiliknya sendiri. Hangat itu semakin merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya seiring dengan suara Sakura yang mengalun merdu. Suara paling indah yang pernah masuk dalam telinganya.

Mata Sakura terpejam.

"_Pain, please fly away, and let the one gain energy…."_

_Emerald_ itu terbuka, bersamaan dengan cahaya matahari yang mulai memaksa untu melesak masuk ke dalam gua. Naruto masih terpaku, bahkan saat cahaya hijau itu musnah dan suara malaikat itu tak lagi berdengung di telinganya.

"Selesai."

"Apa?"

"Lihat tanganmu," perintah Sakura. Gadis itu dapat merasakan keterkejutan Naruto, namun ia hanya tersenyum. Luka itu sembuh. Ia tahu Naruto ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya. Tapi Sakura telah menjawabnya terlebih dulu. "Itu sihir pengobatan."

"Kau bisa sihir, Karin?"

Sakura tersenyum lagi. "Yang penting lukamu sembuh."

"Aku tak menyangka wanita ternyata sebaik ini," ujar Naruto tulus. "Aku senang mengenalmu, Karin."

"Sakura."

Naruto terdiam. "Apa?"

"Karin nama ibuku, Naruto." Sakura mengucapkannya sembari tersenyum tulus. "Namaku Sakura. Dan aku juga senang bisa mengenalmu."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Ruangan besar itu sempat terasa sunyi, padahal dalam ruangan megah itu, berbaris banyak orang. Di tengah ruangan berlangit-langit tinggi itu, sebuah meja panjang terlihat. Seluruh kursi di sana terisi penuh. Sebuah rapat kerajaan.

"Bagaimana, Shikaku?"

Lelaki berambut kuncir yang disebut namanya menghela napas pendek. Sebuah peta besar di tangannya didorong ke tengah, mendekat ke kursi Minato. "Raja, saya tidak bisa memberi jawaban pasti. Bagaimana dengan Inoichi-san?"

Panglima besar itu maju dari barisannya memberi laporan. "Seluruh pengawal yakin dan mengatakan hal yang sama, Baginda. Di hutan, saat itu cuaca sedang panas ketika kami mengejar seorang penjahat buron yang tengah lari dengan seseorang."

"Seseorang?" tanya Minato.

"Menurut laporan para pengawal, penjahat bertudung itu lari dengan seseorang berambut pirang. Mungkin komplotannya, meski saya yakin semua komplotannya telah tertangkap. Keduanya lari dengan cepat dan memanfaatkan kondisi hutan yang berliku-liku untuk mengecoh pengejaran. Sampai akhirnya mereka luput dari pengejaran. Namun, Baginda, kami yakin bahwa ia masih berada di lokasi hutan."

"Sampai akhirnya mendadak hujan badai datang. Padahal sebelumnya cerah. Begitu?" tanya Minato.

Inoichi mengangguk. "Iya, Baginda Raja."

"Hutan itu sudah masuk wilayah kerajaan Hi. Penggunaan sihir sekarang dilarang," jelas Shikaku.

"Dan lagi… sihir hujan… sihir angin…."

"Harusnya hanya keluarga kerajaan yang memiliki kemampuan menguasai sihir itu." Inoichi mengeluarkan pendapatnya lagi.

"Kenapa ada yang menggunakan sihir di hutan?" tanya Minato.

"Dan lagi, sihir itu bukan sihir umum. Sihir sudah dilarang dipergunakan di depan umum. Sejak—" Kalimat Shikaku menggantung.

"PANGERAN!"

Semua orang menoleh pada ujung pintu.

"Sejak pangeran hilang. Sejak anakku satu-satunya… hilang."

Minato bangkit dari kursinya, menghampiri Kushina yang terlihat ingin menangis. Raja memeluknya erat, mencoba menenangkan istrinya meski ia merasa bahunya ikut bergetar. "Kita tutup saja rapat ini."

Shikaku dan Inoichi saling bertatapan dan mengangguk. Keduanya ingat. Pikiran rancu itu menjalari seluruh penghuni ruangan. _Pangeran_….

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"AYO, NARUTO!"

Kyuubi telah berlari dan melompat di pelukan Sakura saat Naruto masih sibuk memperhatikan sekeliling. Memperhatikan semuanya. Memperhatikan dunia. Ia takjub. Mata birunya nyaris tak berkedip, sibuk menjelajah satu persatu bangunan. Manusia—yang sebanyak ini tak pernah ia temui—tampak lalu lalang, masuk dari satu toko ke toko lain, tertawa satu sama lain, berbincang dan sibuk sendiri dengan aktivitasnya. Dan di ujung sana, istana nan megah terlihat jelas.

Naruto terkesima. Dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar karena merasa senang tak terkira. Jubah Sakura telah ditanggalkan sejak tadi. Ia memilih untuk berdandan seperti masyarakat umum—perempuan. "Naruto, tangkap!"

Sebuah jeruk berukuran sedang menghantam dahinya. Buah itu menggelinding ke kakinya sementara Naruto menyeringai kesakitan. Pemuda itu melirik Sakura di tengah jalanan pasar desa.

Sakura menertawakannya. "Jangan melamun di pasar, Naruto!"

Dan tanpa basa-basi Naruto melangkah cepat—berlari mengejar Sakura. "Awas kau, Sakura!"

Tanpa gadis itu sadari, ia tak pernah tertawa sambil berlari seperti ini. Seingatnya, ia berlari saat dalam bahaya, saat pengawal kerajaan memburunya seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa. Tapi tidak kali ini. Sekali ini ia tertawa.

Tawa Sakura terhenti, begitu juga dengan langkahnya. Gadis itu berbalik, menatap sosok beberapa remaja yang ia tabrak.

"Maaf!" ungkap Sakura buru-buru. Sementara Naruto sendiri juga berhenti berlari, dan kini bersanding tepat di samping Sakura.

"Tak apa," celetuk salah seorang di antaranya.

"Kenapa kalian membawa payung. Sekarang kan cerah?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Hari ini pelangi akan muncul."

Sakura tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Naruto. "_Y__ou can't have a rainbow without a little rain_, Naruto." Melihat Naruto yang masih terlihat berpikir, gadis itu memutar bahu Naruto agar berbalik, menatap sebuah tugu besar dengan gambar keluarga pemimpin kerajaan.

"_The Lost Prince."_

Naruto menoleh sekilas pada Sakura.

"Pelangi nanti dibuat raja karena ia merindukan pangeran. Semoga saja pangeran itu bisa segera kembali ke istana."

Naruto masih terpaku pada pahatan dinding kaca di hadapannya. Sakura pernah bilang padanya, selain ayah dan anak, dibutuhkan sosok ibu—sosok wanita. Dan yang terlihat di hadapannya, potret wanita berambut panjang—sang ratu—yang begitu cantik.

"Kau tahu? Mungkin sekarang pangeran juga seumuran kita berdua."

"Oh ya?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap. Matanya ikut terfokus pada objek yang sama dengan Naruto. "Belasan tahun kerajaan mencarinya. Tapi pangeran tak pernah ditemukan, bahkan untuk sekedar tanda-tanda keberadaannya. Padahal kurasa, negeri tetangga pun tahu soal hal ini. Pangeran harusnya kembali kalau ia mendengar berita ini kan?"

"Mungkin pangeran tak tahu?"

"Berita soal kerajaan tersebar di mana-mana, Naruto."

"Lalu kenapa aku tak tahu? Aku tahu ini dari ceritamu kan?"

Sakura menoleh. Naruto masih memandang potret itu—mungkin tak berkedip.

"Seperti apa ya pangeran sekarang? Apa mirip dengan ibunya?"

Mata Sakura melebar.

"Apa mirip dengan ayahnya?"

Naruto mirip dengan Raja Minato. Itu kenyataannya.

Baris lalu lalang orang-orang di sekitar Naruto dan Sakura semakin padat. Naruto baru mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendadak seseorang—rakyat biasa—menyodorinya payung hitam. Pemuda itu menoleh pada Sakura, yang memandanginya tanpa jeda. Keduanya saling bersitatap, sampai akhirnya satu butir hujan pertama menetes di antara jarak kedua insan itu.

"ACARANYA AKAN DIMULAI!" seru seseorang.

Lamunan Sakura terhenti saat Naruto tersenyum lebar ke arahnya, meraih pergelangan tangannya, lalu menariknya untuk berlari ke direksi yang sama dengan semua orang.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Kenapa harus payung hitam?"

"Apa?" teriak Sakura. Suara hujan yang deras telah cukup memekakkan telinga Sakura. "Suaramu tak jelas, Naruto."

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekitar. Semua rakyat awam melakukan hal yang sama. "Kenapa hitam?"

"Karena…," Sakura tercekat, "karena mereka kehilangan pangeran kerajaan ini dan ikut merasa sedih untuk raja dan ratu, Naruto."

Dingin. Hujan itu mengalir deras. Semua orang berlindung di bawah payung yang sewarna. Naruto tak mengerti. Ia belum sehari menginjakkan kaki di wilayah pusat kerajaan Hi. Tapi entah mengapa, ada yang bergemuruh di dadanya. Entah apa itu….

Di ujung atas sana, raja merentangkan tangannya, dan ratu berdiri di sampingnya—di bawah hujan.

Naruto melangkah maju, membebaskan tubuhnya dari lindungan payung dan menerima hujaman air hujan. Sakura terbelalak. Ia hampir maju untuk memayungi Naruto saat gadis itu sadar, Naruto memejamkan matanya.

Meregangkan tangannya.

Sakura menurunkan tangan—meletakkan payung, menerima hujan seperti yang Naruto lakukan. "Dasar bodoh."

Naruto menoleh. Matanya terbuka lebar. Ia hampir protes saat melihat Sakura melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Namun pemuda itu urung. Saat mendadak Sakura mendekat padanya sembari memasang senyum lembut—yang masih bisa Naruto lihat meski hujan deras mengaburkan pandangan matanya. Sakura tersenyum. Berjinjit dan meraih pundak Naruto.

Gadis itu mengecup bibirnya di bawah guyuran hujan.

**TBC**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Langsung sila lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya ^^**

**.**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

**Standart warning applies : TOTALLY AU, Fantasy, Adventure, **Humor, a lil bit—haha, I mean… a lot of** Romance. This story is dedicated to FFC—even I do not know how far this story would be deserve to compete with other amazing story. I warn you: **there's dark Jiraiya, there's annoying Naruto, there's tomboyish Sakura, there's a kingdom, and other ridiculous plot.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! Rate T for language. **

**Yosh! Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei **and also**: WALT DISNEY Pictures**

**.**

**THE LOST PRINCE**

**.**

Satu kuning. Dan satu merah. Hujan telah membuat sang kedua pemimpin kerajaan Hi menjadi basah kuyup. Belasan tahun… belasan tahun Minato dan Kushina melakukan hal yang sama, mendatangkan hujan—untuk mewakili tangis mereka. Langit ikut bersedih untuk kerajaan mereka.

Angin berhembus kencang di sela terjangan dan hujaman butir hujan. Suara-suara yang ditimbulkan senandung angin dan hujan sama-sama terdengar seolah memanggil sang pangeran, memohonnya untuk pulang.

Raja Minato masih meregangkan tangannya—mungkin berharap keajaiban akan datang kemudian putranya akan jatuh dalam rengkuhannya. Bilangan tahun itu telah begitu banyak terkumpul. Dan rasa rindu itu bukan main besarnya.

Lalu, helai-helai panjang perak itu ikut meramaikan basahnya sepasang pemimpin Negara Hi.

"Mana Naruto?"

Kushinalah yang pertama menoleh. Matanya langsung terbuka lebar. Sosok itu Jiraiya—datang setelah sekian lama, dan kini berada di balkon utama istana sembari meminta jawaban atas pertanyaan yang membingungkan.

Kushina membuka mulutnya. Ia tak berniat berteriak untuk memanggil pengawal. Ia lebih terlihat seolah kaget. Setengah mati.

Dan Minato merasakan hal yang sama.

Buliran tombak hujan yang deras itu tak lagi berhamburan dengan tanpa ampun. Hujan deras itu hampir kehilangan seluruh rinainya. Langit lelah menangis kali ini. Hanya gerimis yang tersisa. Rentangan tangan Minato tak lagi terlihat. Dua tangannya turun, lalu sedetik kemudian menggenggam jemari Kushina di sampingnya. Ia tahu istrinya itu pasti sekarang akan menangis.

"Mana Naruto?"

Kushina baru akan menanyakan apa maksud Jiraiya saat lelaki itu terlebih dulu mengungkapkan apa maksudnya. "Jangan bertingkah seolah kalian belum bertemu Naruto."

"Apa maksudmu, Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Minato.

"Kau pernah tinggal di kerajaan ini puluhan tahun meski pada akhirnya kau meninggalkannya—lari membawa putraku satu-satunya. Dan sekarang kau datang kemari. Apa seperti itu caramu berbicara dengan orang yang pernah kau anggap sebagai adikmu sendiri?"

"Aku tak pernah berniat datang kemari untuk mengenang kembali masa laluku. Aku mencari Naruto."

Pakaian ratu yang telah melekat dengan basah di tubuh Kushina hampir-hampir membuatnya kesulitan melangkah. Namun bersitatap dengan lelaki yang menjadi kunci keberadaan putranya, ia bisa dengan cepat menghambur ke arah Jiraiya—meraih pakaian Jiraiya tepat di dadanya. "Kembalikan putraku… kumohon."

Saat itulah lelaki itu sadar. Sang putra mahkota tak pernah sampai di sini.

"Ia… putramu kemari, bersama putri Kakashi. Harusnya… harusnya ia sudah sampai!"

Minato terpaku. Tubuhnya bergetar. Matanya melebar saat mendadak pintu utama balkon terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Shikaku yang melangkah terburu-buru. Lelaki itu hampir mengucapkan sesuatu saat matanya menangkap sosok Jiraiya.

"K-Kau…."

"Di mana… di mana putraku, Jiraiya!" teriak Kushina—masih mencengkram kerah jubahnya.

Jiraiya menoleh pada Shikaku. Lelaki itu pasti tahu. "Ia sudah kemari kan, Shikaku?"

"Apa—"

"Kau pasti tahu kalau penjahat yang akan kalian tangkap itu sedang bersama Naruto, putra mahkota kerajaan ini? Aku melihat barisan pengawal Inoichi menyusup di antara penduduk. Kau pasti tahu itu."

"Sudah tugas mereka untuk menangkap penjahat. Tapi kalau memang putra mahkota ada bersamanya, artinya keputusan Inoichi untuk menangkap buronan itu benar. Putra mahkota bisa terancam berada di samping buronan."

Mata Jiraiya berubah merah. "Kau kira bisa apa seorang perempuan—tak peduli meski Kakashi sempat mengajari putrinya itu untuk bertarung—pada Naruto?"

Mata Shikaku membulat.

"Kau membahayakan nyawa pangeran, Shikaku. Gadis itu dari awal memang berniat membawa Naruto datang kemari."

Hujan terhenti. Benar-benar terhenti. Angin berhembus mengalirkan udara dingin dari sisa basah yang ditinggalkan hujan. Dan jembatan tujuh warna itu melengkung sempurna tak jauh dari matahari. Pelangi itu muncul.

"Minato! Kumohon cari putra kita—" Kalimat Kushina terhenti saat ia lihat suaminya malah memandang ke direksi luar balkon. Memandang ribuan rakyat di bawah istananya. Kushina melangkah maju, meninggalkan Jiraiya untuk bersanding di samping suaminya. Ingin memastikan apa yang menarik pandangan mata sang raja.

Air mata itu menetes. Tak salah lagi. Hujan tak punya lagi kesempatan untuk menghalangi pandangannya.

Matahari kecilnya di sana. Pirang itu tengah merengkuh seseorang.

Mencium dahi artinya menyayangi. Mencium pipi artinya menyukai. Dingin yang harusnya membuatnya menggigil itu tak pernah menyerang tubuhnya. Napas hangat Sakura mengalir di kerongkongannya. Bibir mungil itu mengecupnya dengan lembut.

Lama—bahkan sampai Naruto tak ingat kapan langit berhenti mengalirkan air di sekitarnya.

Gadis itu menutup matanya, tak sekalipun membuka matanya.

Payung-payung hitam yang tadinya mengelilingi keduanya kini tak lagi terkembang. Bayangan-bayangan yang membuat dada Naruto sesak itu tak terlihat lagi. Sisanya, adalah rakyat di sekitarnya yang ia rasa tengah menatapnya dan Sakura.

Narutolah yang pertama melepas tautan itu—untuk mereguk udara demi paru-parunya.

Sakura akhirnya membuka mata. Wajahnya merah, Naruto tahu itu bukan karena kehabisan napas.

Keduanya saling menatap. Tak bergerak.

Sakura bingung. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Karena ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia melakukannya. Ia hanya melakukannya begitu saja. Biru iris milik Naruto menatapnya dalam-dalam. Dan Sakura membeku di sana.

Pemuda itulah _The Lost Prince_.

Beranikah ia? Ia tahu Naruto tak sadar. Ia tahu Naruto mungkin tak ingin kembali dikurung di rumahnya. Dan ia tahu Naruto akan mendengar apa perkataannya. Lalu apa Naruto mau jika Sakura mengajaknya lagi? Pergi. Kali ini pergi dalam arti sesungguhnya. Bolehkah pangeran tetap hilang untuk kerajaan ini?

Naruto mendekat padanya tanpa aba-aba.

Perasaannya dibalas. Pemuda itu merengkuhnya, mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

Kali ini mata Sakura terbuka.

Entah kapan ia terakhir merasakan perasaan senang seperti ini.

Ia hampir saja menangis, tapi tidak jadi saat telinganya yang tajam mendengar derap langkah orang-orang yang semakin lama makin mendekat ke arahnya.

Kali ini Sakura yang melepas ciuman itu. Tak sempat membaca ekspresi bingung di wajah Naruto, gadis itu mencengkram lengan luar Naruto. "Kau percaya padaku?"

Naruto terdiam—menyimak.

"Larilah ke gerbang utama, masuklah ke hutan dan kembalilah ke gua. Aku akan menemuimu di sana nanti."

"Ap—"

"SEKARANG!"

Kyuubi menggigit ujung celana Naruto, ikut meminta pada Naruto agar pemuda itu pergi dari sana. Detik itu juga, Naruto melangkah pergi.

Dalam hidupnya, Naruto selalu mempercayai Jiraiya yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai ayahnya. Ia tahu Sakura bisa ia percaya. Gadis itulah yang mengajari apa arti kebebasan dan seperti apa sosok makhluk perempuan—dua hal besar yang tak pernah diajarkan Jiraiya padanya selama ia hidup belasan tahun ini. Namun entah mengapa, kali ini ia tak bisa.

Langkah kaki Naruto yang terus berlari menjauh dari ruang lingkup istana seolah goyah. Sesuatu telah memberatkan hatinya.

Sementara Sakura, menunduk dan menatap Kyuubi yang ternyata masih ada di dekat kakinya—memilih untuk menemaninya.

Pengawal-pengawal itu telah mengelilinginya. Jalan untuk lari itu kini menemukan ujungnya. Sakura takkan bisa melangkah pergi lagi.

"Sesuai informasi dari dua kawanmu yang sekarang mendekam di penjara istana, ternyata sosok 'K' adalah perempuan."

Sakura menatap tajam Inoichi.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Belasan tahun ini, tak pernah sekalipun bagian dalam istana terlihat ramai. Tapi tidak kali ini. semua orang berlari di lorong istana, menuju pintu keluar utama istana. Derap langkah di sana terdengar riuh. Semua orang berlari.

Minato dan Kushina adalah sosok yang paling cepat berlari.

Kerinduan itu membuncah—ingin segera melihat putra mereka satu-satunya.

Jiraiya juga merindukan Naruto. Ia tahu mungkin ia tak berhak. Tapi selama ini, bocah itulah yang menjadi penghibur rasa kesepiannya. Tak ada yang lain. Tak ada. Rasa kesepiannya, juga semua masa-masa terberatnya. Narutolah satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Sebagai pengganti Tsunade yang tak pernah bisa ia miliki.

Putri Tsunade—atau mungkin sekarang ratu utama.

Sosok wanita itu sukses membuat lari Jiraiya terhenti.

Kedua pasang mata itu melebar. Hanya saja—Jiraiya sadar atau tidak—iris cerah milik wanita itu bergetar, diselimuti sesuatu yang basah. Air matakah?

Jiraiya memilih untuk berlari lagi.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Naruto menggigil. Kekhawatirannya terjadi. Sakura tak datang menemuinya. Bahkan sekarang Kyuubi tak ada di sana. Tubuh Naruto masih basah. Ia tahu ia bisa mengundang kembali angin untuk mengeringkan segera pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Tapi pikirannya penuh dengan nama Sakura.

Penuh.

Pikirannya bahkan tak sempat menampung rasa takutnya pada sang ayah jika ia ketahuan kabur dari rumah. Naruto mendongak. Langit belum gelap. Dan pelangi yang selalu ia ingin temui masih terlukis di atas sana.

Tapi dadanya bergemuruh. Ia tak tahu kalau ia lebih mengharapkan keberadaan Sakura.

"Sakura…," bisiknya pada angin. Hutan begitu sepi. Jika hujan mewakili kesedihan rakyat kerajaan Hi yang kehilangan pangeran, hutan ini telah berhasil mewakili kesepiannya. Tak ada suara apapun. Selama bermenit-menit, keadaannya sama.

_Srekk._

Naruto terpaku mendengar suara berisik dari belakang. Naruto telah memasang senyum lebarnya—mengira bahwa itu adalah sosok Sakura yang datang menemuinya.

Tapi tidak.

Sosok itu adalah ratu, bersama banyak orang di belakangnya.

"Ah…."

Naruto tak sempat bersuara. Wanita itu terlebih dulu menyerangnya, menarik Naruto dalam pelukannya, dan sedetik kemudian menangis di bahu bidang Naruto. "Putraku…." Naruto diam. Isakan ratu yang memeluknya itu begitu hebat. Pelukannya begitu erat.

Minato mendekat.

Naruto yang masih setengah melamun tak bereaksi. Ia hanya mendongak ketika sang raja meletakkan tangannya di kepala Naruto. "Hai, Jagoan."

"Hai… Ayah?"

"Jiraiya memberimu nama Naruto ya?"

"Iya. Namaku Naruto."

Kushina melepas pelukannya. Dua tangannya meraih sisi kepala Naruto lalu mengecup dahi Naruto. Berulang kali. "Naruto…."

"Hai, Ibu."

"Lama tak bertemu, Nak…."

Naruto memeluk wanita itu. Sejenak dadanya menghangat. Kedua orang tuanya memeluknya erat. _Déjà vu_. Ia teringat potret saat ia berada di pasar bersama Sakura. Perasaan hangatnya sama. Sejujurnya Naruto kira, ia akan senang tak terkira. Ia memang merasakan sesuatu saat melihat pahatan keluarga kerajaan itu. Ia sedikit merasa… pangeran yang hilang itu mirip dengannya.

Apa Sakura yang seharian ini bersamanya juga ikut merasakannya?

Di mana ia sekarang?

Segerombol barisan pengawal terlihat oleh Naruto.

Ada sosok Kyuubi di antara semuanya. Hewan kesayangannya itu dengan tangkas berlari ke arahnya. Kyuubi kembali padanya.

Tapi tidak dengan Sakura.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Langkah kaki Sakura terasa berat. Ia terus menyeret kakinya selama berjalan. Toh meski menyeret kedua kakinya, kecepatan langkah kakinya tetap sama. Pengawal yang mengikat tangannya di belakang terus mendorongnya untuk melangkah.

Bagaimana keadaan Naruto? Baik-baikkah keadaannya?

Marahkah Naruto padanya yang tak datang menemuinya? Diam-diam Sakura merasa hatinya tersayat. Sakit bukan main. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia meminta Naruto lari. Ia tak tahu. Ia juga tak bisa seratus persen yakin bahwa Naruto adalah putra mahkota yang hilang. Tak apa jika memang itu kenyataannya. Tapi bagaimana jika bukan dan ia ikut tertangkap seperti sekarang?

Naruto tak akan bisa pulang kan?

Meski Sakura tahu, dalam hati ia tak ingin Naruto kembali ke rumahnya.

Namun jika benar Naruto adalah pangeran yang selama ini dicari, pada akhirnya Sakura juga akan terpisah—sama seperti sekarang.

Sakit.

Langkah kaki Sakura tertahan saat seorang pengawal memintanya berhenti.

"Ada apa, Shikaku?"

Sakura yang mendengar suara Inoichi akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya. Ia kenal wajah itu. Ahli strategi kerajaan, Nara Shikaku. Sedang apa lelaki itu di depan rombongan Inoichi?

"Serahkan ia padaku."

Apa? Sakura membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Inoichi.

"Bawa pasukan terpercayamu ke hutan. Lindungi raja dan ratu yang berlari ke sana. Mereka sedang mencari pangeran, Inoichi." Shikaku menjelaskannya sesingkat mungkin. "Biar aku yang urus putri Kakashi."

"Apa? Apa kau bilang tadi?"

"Dia putri Kakashi, orang yang kau gantikan posisinya sepuluh tahun lalu."

Inoichi menengok ke belakang menatap Sakura tak percaya. "Anak Kakashi dan Karin? Bagaimana bisa? Penjahat ini?"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia tak ingin nama kedua orang tuanya disebut, apalagi dalam posisinya yang seperti sekarang ini—seorang penjahat yang tertangkap.

"Serahkan dia padaku. Jangan khawatir. Ia takkan kabur karena aku tahu di mana kakaknya dirawat," jelas Shikaku. "Cepat susul Baginda Raja sekarang!"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"_Kau salah, Jiraiya."_

Benarkah? Jiraiya mencoba mengingat ucapan-ucapan Shikaku.

"_Harusnya kau tak pergi. Aku tak menyalahkanmu karena kau lari dari istana dan menculik putra mahkota. Aku menyalahkanmu karena kau terlalu bodoh untuk menerima kenyataan."_

Mungkin ia memang bodoh.

"_Untuk apa kau membawa pangeran pergi. Karena kau tidak bisa memiliki Ratu Tsunade? Siapa yang mengatakan hal itu? Otakmu? Atau… hatimu?"_

Jiraiya meringkuk di bawah pohon. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Ia kalut. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Kerinduan itu benar-benar besar. Perasaan itu masih melebihi segalanya di muka bumi ini. Kaki Jiraiya menendang dedaunan di tanah yang masih basah—karena hujan beberapa saat lalu.

"_Ratu melakukan perjalanan itu untuk menolak pinangan Raja Dan, namun saat pulang, bukannya menemuimu untuk menyampaikan keputusan yang dipilihnya, kau malah tak ada. Ratu Tsunade menangis hebat malam itu. Kau meninggalkannya—dan sekali lagi, kau mengulanginya beberapa saat tadi."_

Benarkah semua ucapan Shikaku? Bertahun-tahun, Jiraiya memilih untuk mematikan perasaannya dan mengikuti apa yang pikiran bodohnya katakan. Namun kali ini, ia ingin… ia ingin sekali mengikuti kata hatinya.

Bahwa kakak perempuan Raja Minato itu menbalas perasaannya. Bahwa Ratu Tsunade memang pernah menginginkannya. "Maaf, Tsunade… Maaf."

Kata maaf itu mengudara berkali-kali. Tak pernah terhenti seperti sebuah mantra. Suara itu berubah menjadi serak—dihiasi oleh jeritan pedih dari rongga dadanya sendiri. Jiraiya tahu, ia salah. Ia salah. Sangat salah.

Rasa bersalah.

"Untuk apa minta maaf pada angin?"

Jiraiya mendongak. Ada Shikaku di sana—kali ini bersama Sakura yang dipasangi jubah berukuran besar, hingga membuatnya hampir tak dikenali.

"Berhentilah, Shikaku."

"Takut mendengar kenyataan?" tanya Shikaku. Lelaki itu tersenyum simpul. "Kau tahu, terlambat—tak peduli berapa tahun lamanya—lebih baik daripada kau tak pernah menyadarinya. Kenapa harus lari, Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya memilih bungkam. Ia bangkit dari atas tanah, berdiri dan mendekat pada sosok Sakura.

"Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau katakan. Aku mengambilnya dari Inoichi dan kau bebas melakukan apapun padanya."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya.

Jiraiya tak tahu bahwa hari ini wilayah kerajaan Hi akan dihiasi oleh wajah sendu banyak orang. Ekspresi gadis itu kosong—kelewat kosong.

"Kau akan membunuhku karena aku membawa lari Naruto?" bisik Sakura lemah.

"Aku rasa memang sudah waktunya ia kembali pada orang tuanya. Aku sudah menerima kenyataan itu, Gadis Kecil."

"Aku bukan anak kecil, kau tahu itu kan? Aku buronan kerajaan ini."

Jiraiya tersenyum simpul. Sedikit banyak, ia ingin gadis itu tersenyum padanya, bukan memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti sekarang. Jiraiya merogoh kantong celananya, lalu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Lelaki itu memasangkan kalung di leher Sakura.

Mata Sakura membulat.

"Itu milikmu kan?"

"Bagaimana kau—"

Jiraiya tertawa kecil. "Aku tak peduli kau sudah enam belas tahun atau tidak. Kau tetap gadis kecil putri dari salah satu murid terbaikku."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kakashi sukses membesarkanmu, Sakura."

Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menangis kali ini. Terlalu banyak hal yang membuatnya sedih. Kehilangan Naruto memang adalah alasan terbesarnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya, Jiraiya? Apa kau benar-benar takkan kembali ke istana?" tanya Shikaku.

Jiraiya menepuk kepala Sakura. "Tentu saja aku akan kembali ke istana. Ada hal yang harus kulakukan. Dan lagi akulah penjahatnya, bukan Sakura dan kawanannya, Shikaku. Aku mohon agar kau mengusahakan dua teman Sakura yang tertangkap itu dibebaskan."

"Apa?" Sakura tercengang menatap Jiraiya. "Mana mungkin?"

Shikaku tersenyum simpul. "Catatan kejahatanmu akan dihapuskan karena kaulah yang membawa pangeran kembali ke istana, Sakura."

"Aku sudah menyiapkan kereta kuda untukmu. Gamabunta adalah kuda kerajaan tercepat di masaku dulu. Berangatlah ke Suna. Di dalam kereta itu ada Sasori, kakakmu. Apa kau akan menolak, Sakura?"

Sakura masih tak percaya. Bulir air matanya masih mengalir, meski ia tak lagi terisak. Ditatapnya sungguh-sungguh sosok Jiraiya. "Aku… aku tahu… kau sangat menyayangi Naruto. Kau ayah yang baik, kau tahu itu kan?"

Jiraiya tertawa kecil.

"Terimakasih, Tuan."

Langit semakin gelap. Pelangi itu tak lagi terlihat di angkasa saat Sakura melangkah ke direksi yang ditunjuk Jiraiya. Gadis itu melangkah cepat. Kakaknya menunggunya.

"Tolong sampaikan… maafku pada Naruto."

_Ada satu hal yang belum kau sampaikan, Gadis Kecil. Aku tahu, kau pasti akan menyampaikannya sendiri… nanti._

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Berita soal kembalinya sang pangeran dengan cepat merebak. Bahkan para rakyat ikut bersuka cita mendengarnya. Terlebih bagi mereka yang kemarin sore sempat melihat sosok Naruto di pasar, saat pemuda itu tertawa dan datang seperti orang asing di wilayah kerajaan.

Kebahagiaan itu bahkan tercium wanginya di udara.

Kushina berkali-kali menolak untuk meninggalkan kamar Naruto. Minato bahkan sampai harus membawa istrinya sendiri agar memberi Naruto waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri sejak semalam. Wanita itu tak pernah puas melihat sosok putranya sendiri.

Pagi ini, Naruto bangun dengan sosok yang memang seharusnya. Sosok seorang pangeran. Jubah kerajaan membuatnya makin terlihat tampan. Semua orang benar-benar ingin melihatnya. Namun Naruto menolak. Ia memilih untuk berada di kamar. Ia tak ingin banyak bicara. Awalnya, Minato mengira putranya itu hanya butuh menyesuaikan diri. Tapi mungkin tidak. Diam yang ia lihat bukan rasa tak nyaman… tapi kesedihan.

Petinggi kerajaan terpaksa datang ke kamarnya untuk melihat Naruto.

Sang pangeran diam.

Meski ia terus menerus tersenyum pada Kushina dan Minato, tapi siapapun tahu bahwa sang pangeran sedang bersedih.

"Pangeran…."

Naruto berpaling dari pemandangan luar balkon—menoleh. Mata birunya sempat membulat menatap sosok lelaki yang melangkah pelan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ayah!"

Jiraiya tersenyum miris. "Kau tahu kalau aku bukan ayahmu. Jangan memanggilku seperti itu."

"Kau tetap ayahku."

"Kau yang membesarkannya, Jiraiya. Kau membesarkannya seperti anakmu sendiri. Naruto sudah sewajibnya memanggilmu ayah kan?" ujar Minato.

"Bukankah Baginda harusnya menghukumku?"

"Apa kau kira Naruto akan membiarkan kami menghukummu?" ucap Kushina yang berdiri di samping Naruto sembari tersenyum. Wanita itu meraih kepala Naruto dan mengecupnya.

"Maafkan aku, Ratu."

Kushina lagi-lagi memasang wajah tersenyum. "Kau tahu kan? Bukan aku satu-satunya Ratu yang harus kau mintai maaf."

Jiraiya yang tadinya membungkuk mengangkat wajahnya. Ia bisa merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang diam-diam mendekat padanya. Wangi madu yang menguar dari Tsunade masih tetap sama seperti ribuan malam yang lalu.

Kalimat maaf itu hanya terdengar di hatinya, saat Tsunade lebih memilih untuk memeluk sosok Jiraiya erat. Menangis di pelukannya sambil menggumamkan kata yang sama.

"Dasar bodoh!"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Dadanya terasa sesak. Ia merindukan untaian kata itu dari mulut gadis lain. Dunia Naruto berputar. Sakura pernah berkata bahwa Negara Hi merupakan kerajaan yang selalu dikaruniai sinar matahari yang terang sepanjang tahun. Tapi mengapa Naruto tak merasakannya? Kenapa hatinya terasa dingin? Naruto memandangi kembali pemandangan di luar balkon.

"Sakura menitipkan maafnya untukmu…. Naruto."

Naruto menoleh cepat mendengar pernyataan Jiraiya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, semua orang di luar ruangan itu melihat air mata yang berhasil melesak keluar dari bola mata sang pangeran. Kesedihaannya terbukti sudah. Naruto menatap mata Jiraiya, mencoba mencari kesungguhan di sana.

"Aku… aku tak butuh ucapan maaf… aku tak butuh itu. Tak butuh. Aku tak butuh maaf dari Sakura. Tak butuh, Ayah."

Naruto mengucapkannya berulang-ulang.

"Aku ingin ia di sini. Kumohon… kumohon bawa ia ke sini… kumohon…."

Sang pangeran menunduk, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya—menangis.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Sakura merasa perjalanan ke Suna begitu panjang. Baru malam tadi ia berangkat menaiki kereta ini dengan sosok Sasori yang lelap di dalam kereta—lengkap dengan peralatan medisnya. Di sana juga terdapat cukup banyak persediaan makanan untuk perjalanannya. Jiraiya dan Shikaku memberinya bekal yang lebih dari cukup untuknya dan Sasori.

Pagi ini hutan terasa begitu segar. Matahari tanpa malu-malu melesak paksa di antara hadangan ranting-ranting pohon dan dedaunan lebat yang melingkupi bagian atas hutan. Sesekali angin mengalir pelan, menggoyangkan helai rambut Sakura yang masih sibuk mengarahkan langkah Gamabunta.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Ia ingat betul bagaimana hidupnya belasan tahun ini. Ayahnya bukanlah orang hebat. Hanya seseorang berpangkat lumayan di kerajaan sampai akhirnya ayahnya meninggal. Begitu juga dengan ibunya, Karin. Lalu Sasori sakit. Penyakit dalam yang Sakura juga tak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menyembuhkannya meski ia menguasai sihir penyembuh tingkat menengah. Perlahan, peninggalan harta orang tuanya habis untuk biaya Sasori.

Lalu ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan sekolah putri bangsawan yang dulu ia telateni. Di sebuah sekolah pinggiran, ia bertemu Suigetsu dan Juugo. Dua anak miskin yatim piatu yang dengan mudah menerima kehadiran Sakura. Sakura pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya berlatih bertarung—ajaran dari Kakashi. Sementara, Suigetsu dan Juugo perlahan berlatih darinya.

Sakura sendiri tak tahu harus hidup dari apa. Tunjangan kerajaan atas jasa ayahnya dulu tak terlalu membantunya apalagi dengan kondisi Sasori seperti itu. Sementara Suigetsu dan Juugo terbiasa mencuri sesuatu dari orang-orang kaya. Pada akhirnya, dua pemuda itu yang mengajarinya bertahan hidup dalam arti sesungguhnya.

Sakura tak menyesal. Hidup yang ia jalani memang keras.

Ia hanya gadis kecil—kali ini ia mengakui bahwa Jiraiya benar—yang tak mungkin mengemis belas kasihan pada kerajaan. Kala itu, sepuluh tahun pertama sejak hilangnya pangeran, kondisi kerajaan sempat terpuruk. Sakura tak bisa meminta bantuan.

Tapi kenyataannya sekarang, pangeran yang hilang telah ditemukan.

Naruto….

_Ngiiikkk!_

Suara-suara kuda berbarengan terdengar nyaring. Derap langkah hewan-hewan itu menyergap pendengaran Sakura. Gadis itu sempat terbengong karena lamunannya. Hingga akhirnya matanya membulat melihat sosok di hadapannya.

Di antara puluhan pengawal kerajaan berkuda itu, ada satu sosok yang membuatnya gemetaran.

Inoichi.

**TBC**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Langsung sila lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya ^^**

**.**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Standart warning applies : TOTALLY AU, Fantasy, Adventure, **Humor, a lil bit—haha, I mean… a lot of** Romance. This story is dedicated to FFC—even I do not know how far this story would be deserve to compete with other amazing story. I warn you: **there's dark Jiraiya, there's annoying Naruto, there's tomboyish Sakura, there's a kingdom, and other ridiculous plot. **LAST CHAPTER**!

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! Rate T for language. **

**Terimakasih sebesar-besarnya untuk yang telah memfavoritkan fiksi satu ini: **Asakura Echo Yume-chan, Azumika Rinako, blue polkadot, Deidei Rinnepero13, Hana Arny, jelena-chan sasori, Kataokafidy, Kirio Himexa 96, Kugutsu si Kinjutsu, Lillya Hozikawa, Meli teh Eumel mah Me-mel, Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura, Nerine 'Jie, Risuki Taka, sacchiko, uzusabauci mei-chan, dan Yori Fujisaki

**Yosh! Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei **and also**: WALT DISNEY Pictures**

**.**

**THE LOST PRINCE**

**.**

Sakura sadar betul ia bukan gadis yang cukup waktu untuk tidur. Dua puluh empat jam yang ia miliki tiap hari lebih sering ia lalui dengan terjaga. Ia berlari, ia menyusun strategi dengan dua sahabatnya, atau opsi lainnya, ia memikirkan Sasori sekaligus mengenang kedua orang tuanya—yang akhirnya lamunan panjang itu berakhir menjadi obat tidurnya.

Karena mimpinya yang selalu menyesakkan, ia selalu bangun lebih cepat.

Terakhir ia tidur tanpa mimpi adalah saat ia berada di gua bersama Naruto. Itu pun karena ia pingsan. Namun kali ini, tidur tanpa satu pun beban mimpi itu terulang lagi. Tidurnya benar-benar nyenyak. Kalau ia boleh memilih, ia ingin selamanya tidur saja. Tubuhnya merasakan lembut dan nyaman. Rasanya seperti berada di rumah—meski tidak ada wangi _pancake_ yang biasa dibuat ibunya di pagi hari di masa lalu. Tapi rasanya, wewangian yang saat ini membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya mampu membuatnya merindukan rumah.

Wangi perempuan—yang mengingatkannya pada ibunya.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Sakura langsung beranjak duduk dengan cepat. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali untuk memastikan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Ranjang yang besar yang kini ia duduki. Kamar yang luas, terang, juga angin sore hari yang berhembus hangat dari arah balkon. Sakura terkesima.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" Tsunade melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura.

"Aku akan menghukum Inoichi karena membius gadis ini dengan obat yang terlalu kuat. Kau lihat kan, Kak? Sakura jadi linglung. Awas saja Inoic—"

"RA-RATU?" Sakura dengan keras berteriak memotong ucapan Kushina. Ia terlalu kaget saat ini. Gadis itu buru-buru membungkuk dan bersiap memberi hormat dengan turun dari ranjang sebelum akhirnya ia malah terpeleset jatuh ke lantai.

"ASTAGA, SAKURA!" Dua orang ratu itu justru mendekat pada Sakura yang terduduk ke lantai. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kushina buru-buru.

"Kau terluka?" sahut Tsunade meraih lengan Sakura.

"Apa kau bisa berdiri?"

"Apa kepalamu masih pusing?"

Sakura justru kebingungan mengapa dua orang ratu di hadapannya malah berjongkok dan membantunya berdiri. Keduanya saling bersahutan menanyakan keadaannya—yang ujungnya justru tak satu pun ia jawab. Ia lebih ingin bertanya, mengapa ia berada di dalam istana, dengan pakaian berlapis-lapis khas kerajaan yang membuatnya sulit bergerak.

"Aku… Aku—"

"Sakura…"

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Jiraiya tersenyum di ambang pintu.

"Maaf ya, sepertinya aku gagal menyampaikan pesanmu."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Saat Sakura melangkah memasuki sebuah kamar yang tak kalah luasnya dengan yang pertama ia lihat tadi, ia tak mendapati apapun. Kamar itu begitu sepi. Terlebih setelah Jiraiya mendorongnya masuk dan menutup pintu kamar itu dari luar.

Balkon dalam kamar itu terbuka lebar. Kain tipis di tepi balkon melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Di luarnya, langit terlihat berubah warna kemerahan. Sinarnya yang hangat menyinari hampir seluruh penjuru kamar.

Sakura melangkah. Dan saat itulah ia melihat sosok seseorang di atas ranjang yang tengah tertidur. Sakura mendekat, hingga gadis itu cukup jelas menatap paras Naruto.

Wajahnya pucat. Kantung matanya terlihat menebal—seperti lelah, seperti menangis.

"Naruto," bisik Sakura pelan.

"Kenapa kau berbohong, Sakura?"

Baru saja Sakura bersiap melangkah mundur, nyatanya tangan Naruto telah terulur di pergelangan tangannya terlebih dahulu untuk menahan langkahnya. Iris sewarna langit pagi itu terbuka, menengok padanya.

"Kau bilang akan menemuiku kan?"

Sakura bungkam.

"Kenapa kau tak datang?"

"Orang kerajaan menemuimu kan…," desah Sakura pelan. "Maaf, Naruto. Aku tak bisa…."

"Karin… kemudian Sakura… dari awal kau senang sekali berbohong padaku. Aku memang lelaki menyedihkan. Kau yang mengajariku untuk tak menganggap bahwa wanita adalah penyihir, tapi kau sendiri yang—"

Mata Sakura memanas. "Apa tak ada yang memberitahumu bagaimana posisiku saat itu, **Pangeran**?"

Naruto beranjak bangkit tepat saat Sakura mengibaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Kau tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana aku menjalani hidupku selama ini. Aku adalah buronan. Aku tahu aku pembohong. Aku tak memberitahumu tentang siapa aku dari awal!" teriak Sakura. "Aku bahkan tak mengungkapkan kecurigaanku bahwa… bahwa laki-laki bodoh yang merengek padaku ingin melihat pelangi itu adalah pangeran yang hilang!"

Naruto memandang gadis itu nanar.

Sakura terus melangkah mundur. "Hanya karena aku tak menemuimu kemarin, itu artinya aku tak ingin menemuimu. Aku tak bisa!"

Naruto melangkah pelan—maju mendekat pada Sakura sementara gadis itu terisak dan terus melangkah mundur.

"Aku tak bisa menemuimu… meski aku ingin." Sakura tak bisa mencegah suaranya yang goyah.

"Sakura…"

"Aku harus lari bersama kakakku. Aku punya tanggung jawab, Naruto. Sama seperti kau sekarang atas kerajaan ini." Sakura menunduk—menggeleng sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, menangis hebat.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus bertanggung jawab padaku."

Isakan Sakura terhenti. Gadis itu menjauhkan kedua tangannya dari wajah cantiknya. Yang ia lihat sekarang hanyalah Naruto, berdiri di hadapannya, dengan raut wajah yang justru bisa membuat Sakura ingin terus menangis.

Dalam hitungan detik, Naruto merengkuhnya.

"Jangan pergi," bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Sakura—kemudian menciumnya. "Kau belum menepati janjimu yang lain. Kau bilang akan membawaku ke tempat ini. Tapi kau tak benar-benar melakukannya dengan baik."

Sakura terdiam, membiarkan Naruto mencium pipi dan dahinya berulang-ulang.

"Jangan pergi, Sakura."

"Kenapa? Kenapa…."

"Aku tak membutuhkan kebebasan kalau orang yang mengajariku tentang hal itu justru tak ada di sampingku."

"Kenapa aku, Naruto?"

"Karena kau gadis pertama yang kulihat…."

Sakura tertegun, "Hanya itu?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Naruto sembari mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga ujung hidung keduanya bersentuhan. Napas keduanya memburu.

Sakura mendongak.

"Saat ada seseorang yang mencium dahi kita, kau bilang ia menyayangi kita. Saat ada yang mencium pipi, artinya ia menyukai kita…," ucap Naruto. "Apa artinya saat kau menciumku kemarin di bibir."

"_It means_…," Sakura berbisik pelan, memejamkan matanya sedetik, "aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia tak ingin Sakura pergi. Dan jika gadis itu menanyakan alasan mengapa Naruto menahannya untuk tetap berada di sisinya, jawabannya hanya satu.

Naruto akan mencium bibir Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**T H E E N D**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Hei, hari ini adalah hari yang besar. Peresmian Naruto sebagai putra mahkota yang resmi di kerajaan ini. suasana berlangsung meriah. Berkali-kali aku melihat Raja Minato dan Ratu Kushina tersenyum bahagia, terlebih tiap rakyat bersorak untuk Naruto. Sementara kulihat Jiraiya, lelaki baik itu masih menempel pada Ratu Tsunade. Hm, aku dengar dari Naruto, keduanya akan menikah beberapa bulan lagi.

Sama seperti ucapan paman Shikaku, lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali kan?

Suigetsu dan Juugo? Oh, mereka sudah bebas dari penjara. Aku tak menyalahkan mereka saat Inoichi menangkapku. Justru aku yang sempat khawatir dan kasihan pada keduanya. Mereka sekarang menjadi pengawal khusus kerajaan, tepat di bawah bimbingan Inoichi.

Lelaki itu?

Jangan tanya. Aku masih kesal padanya karena membiusku dulu. Tapi kurasa ia hanyalah seorang prajurit yang patuh—meski semena-mena. Tapi aku senang padanya karena ia mau rela-rela pergi ke Suna untuk menjemput Chiyo-baasama untuk datang ke kerajaan Hi demi menyembuhkan kakakku dengan sihir dan ramuan buatannya.

Kakakku sekarang masih dalam proses penyembuhan. Tapi ia bilang padaku akan melanjutkan sekolah seninya. Sasori-nii benar-benar membuatku rindu.

Kerajaan ini sekarang tentram. Aku betah berada di sini, meski kadang aku merindukan kehidupanku yang serba bebas. Tapi asal ada Naruto, aku tak keberatan.

"Hei, sedang melamun?"

Aku menggeleng. Kulihat ia memandangiku terus. Aku mulai merasa kikuk dan ingin memukulnya. Aku benar-benar tak tahu mengapa ia akhir-akhir ini memandangiku cukup lama. Seolah ada yang aneh dengan wajahku. Oh, aku berlebihan. Tapi sungguh, tiap ia selesai mengobrol dengan Jiraiya, ia selalu datang padaku sembari tersenyum aneh.

"Sakuraaa…."

Aku menyipitkan mata. "Kenapa, Pangeran?"

"Aku teringat sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Kau mencintaiku ya?"

Tunggu, pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Ayah bilang aku harus memastikan kalau kau memang mencintaiku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ibu bertanya padaku apa aku kesepian akhir-akhir ini."

Memangnya kenapa? Aku tak habis pikir dengan apa yang diucapkan Naruto. Berbelit-belit. "Lalu?"

"Aku bilang sih aku tak kesepian asal ada kau di sampingku."

Wajahku memerah mendengarnya.

"Lalu aku ingat dulu aku pernah bilang padamu kalau aku kesepian dan cuma ditemani Kyuubi."

Aku mengangguk lalu melirik sekitar, mencari sosok Kyuubi yang hilir mudik bersama Akamaru, anjing kerajaan yang terkenal cerdas.

"Kau ingat tidak?"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi sementara kulihat wajah Naruto mulai merona.

"Memang dibutuhkan lelaki, tidak hanya perempuan."

Mataku melebar seketika. Aku tahu arah pembicaraannya.

"Ayah menjelaskan padaku bagaimana cara membuat anak."

"Apa?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Sepertinya aku paham. Ayah menjelaskannya dengan rinci sekali, hahaha." Naruto masih sibuk tertawa saat aku sibuk mengedarkan tatapan membunuhku untuk mencari sosok Jiraiya—atau malah Raja Minato? Naruto melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggangku. "Jadi… apa kau mau membuatkanku seorang anak?"

Wajahku merah padam saat ia mengatakannya. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali memukulnya. Tapi entah mengapa aku malah mencium bibirnya. Aku mencintainya. Dan saat Naruto membalas ciumanku, aku tahu ia mencintaiku dengan sangat.

Oh, aku adalah Sakura. Dulu aku adalah pencuri ahli, buronan kerajaan yang sulit ditangkap. Ini bukan kisahku. Ini adalah kisah seorang pangeran yang diculik dari kerajaan sejak bayi, hingga akhirnya bertemu denganku dan kami berdua melakukan sebuah perjalanan dari hutan menuju kerajaan orang tuanya. Di perjalanan itu kami jatuh cinta.

Ini adalah kisah milik Naruto. Dan aku yang kini menjadi pendampingnya .

Ini adalah kisah pangeran yang sempat hilang. Dan karena sekarang pangeran itu telah kembali ke kerajaan, kurasa kisah lain akan bergulir.

"Sakura…."

Oh, Tuhan. Aku mencintai pangeran bernama Naruto ini.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**TAMAT… BAYANGKAN! NIGHT BERHASIL NAMATIN CERITA INI! **

**Hehehe, nggak ada yang ingin Night sampaikan selain terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada pihak event FFC. Maaf karena memenuhi tugas kalian dengan fic aneh satu ini. Cerita ini memang berbasis film Tangled, tapi dari awal memang Night nggak serius bilang kalau plotnya akan sama semua.**

**Kalo boleh sedikit curhat, awalnya ini 2 chapter. Chapter 3 sebanyak 4500 kata dan chapter 4 7000 kata. Thanks to Debo yang mengingatkan night kalau batasnya 4000 kata perchapter, jadilah night potong jadi chapter 3 sampai chapter 6 :D Maaf kalo pemotongannya gaje sekali.**

**Kisah yang berakhir bahagia. Fantasi, dongeng, sedikit petualangan.**

**Maaf kalau kisahnya **_**rush**_**. Maaf sekali. Night tak sempat membuat yang lebih bagus dari ini. terimakasih sudah membaca…. Sila review kalau sempat^^**

**.**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
